Nueva Vida
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: no se lo que a pasado,no entiendo,mis suegros acaban de gritarme como nunca lo habían hecho,estoy fuera de mi casa y lo he perdido todo,mi casa,mi familia,mis hermanos y...mi amor
1. Nueva Vida

Nueva vida

No sé qué paso o que hice para que todo mi mundo se viniera abajo

Dicen que no existe la perfección y debí de preverlo, yo lo tenía todo, tenia una vida perfecta y una estúpida niñita me lo vino a arrebatar todo, me quito mi casa, mi familia, mis hermanos…y mi amor

era mi vida y llego ella y todo cambio

ahora no se como seguir adelante sin los cullen y sin...el


	2. 1- Primera perdida

Nueva vida

Después de amanecer (rennesme no nació en esta historia)

Bella está felizmente casada con Edward después de 70 años, llega el momento de empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo lugar, y tal vez de empezar desde cero.

Bella pov

Soy una mujer feliz y dichosa y como no serlo al tener todo lo que tengo y no me refiero a lo material sino a todo el amor que tengo en mi vida

Mi pequeña hermana Alice, esa enana está loca, pero así la amo, si antes éramos unidas pues ahora somos inseparables

Mi gran hermano el oso emmett, ese es alguien muy importante en esta nueva vida, se la vive haciéndome bromas pero también me ayuda a hacerle bromas a Edward, aunque después Alice sea la que tenga que salvarnos de que nos arranquen la cabeza

Rosalie es una persona increíble conmigo a pesar de que al principio no quiso aceptarme, al ver la felicidad de emmett se resignó y acepto, ella por su amado emmett hace lo que sea, ahora es una gran confidente para mi, es alguien en quien yo puedo confiar y saber que obtendré un buen consejo

Jasper, bueno pues si no les he contado yo tengo el maravilloso don de robar dones, es decir que si yo quiero puedo tener el mismo don que tienen otros, eso le ha servido a jasper de consolación porque ahora hay alguien más que entiende y siente lo que él siente,por esa razón nos hemos hecho más unidos que nada, ¿quien lo diría no? Con las personas que menos trato tenía que son rosalie y jasper son con las que ahora soy más unidad, con emmett y alice siempre fui unida entonces en ellos no hubo cambio

Mis adorados suegros los amo enserio son las personas maaas consentidoras que he conocido en toda mi…existencia,nos toleran todo y pues como yo soy la peque de la casa pues mas me consienten.

Edward…Edward es el amor de mi existencia o de mi vida o de lo que quieran ver pero lo amo, me ama, me quiere, me mima, me consiente, somos la pareja más unida de toda la galaxia, enserió, somos los mejores esposos, compañeros, amigos, amantes; no concibo una vida sin el

Ahora aquí estamos empezando de nuevo,decidimos regresar a forks por los buenos tiempos,además de que emmett estaba ancioso por volver a su casa despues de tantos años y pues yo lo apoye y como a la princesa de la casa nadie le dice que no…pues aquí estamos de nuevo en forks

-en que tanto piensas amor-me abrazo mi amado esposo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-en ti-conteste

-te amo tanto bella

-y yo a ti edward,soy tan feliz a tu lado

-que tal si llegamos un poco tarde a la escuela y nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos ehh-dijo besando mi cuello

-ni lo piensen ehh-dijo alice desde la puerta ¿a ella quien le pregunto?

-enana no tienes nadie a quien molestar?-le dijo Edward

-ya vámonos antes de que me empiece a enojar, y no se los recomiendo-y así se fue corriendo escaleras abajo

-vamos Edward-le dije a mi amado a lo cual el hizo un hermoso pucherito

-esta bien, porque nunca te puedo decir que no a nada

-porque me amas tanto como yo a ti

-ohm mínimo un besito

-bueno esta bien pero solo uno ehh-nos dimos un apasionado beso, a lo cual yo quede pegada a la pared y el empezó a besar mi cuello, nunca me acostumbraría a la sensación de estar con el

-Edward...alice...escuela-no podía formular una frase completa, estoy tan enamorada de el

-esta bien pero me la debes

-claro amor

al llegar abajo nos esperaban todos con mis amados suegros

bien chicos esta es la historia,jasper y rosalie son los hale hermanos a los cuales adoptamos cuando tenían 10 años-indico Carlisle-Edward es sobrino lejano de esme, el cual adoptamos cuando el tenia 14 años, Alice es la pequeña hermana de Edward y emmett y bella son hermanos

entendieron todos mis bebes-pregunto esme

si mama-contestamos a coro

así partimos a la escuela, emmett y rosalie partieron en el bmw azul de rosalie,alice y jasper en el porsche ultimo modelo de Alice, ahora es plateado y Edward y yo en mi hermoso Volkswagen verde, lo se es sencillo pero lo amo, me lo regalo Edward el año pasado y soy tan feliz con mi pequeño coche

llegamos a la escuela haciendo una gran entrada triunfal primero entro la enana,despues yo y al ultimo rosalie

-bien chicos,vamos a la jefatura de materias (n/a en México así se le dice a donde vas a recoger tu horario o control escolar) por nuestros horarios-ordeno la pequeña duende

llegamos a la jefatura y nos entregaron nuestros horarios

entrabamos a la preparatoria, Alice, Edward y yo entramos a primer año y rosalie, jasper y emmett a segundo año

me tocaban 4 materias de 8 con alice,2 yo solita y 2 con Edward

primero me tocaba historia y esa me tocaba con Edward,la clase se me hizo de lo mas aburrida porque todo ya me lo sabia y es que como no saberlo si tengo mas de 80 años

a la segunda hora me toco matemáticas con Alice, pero en esa clase paso algo extraño, la clase ya iba como a la mitad, cuando tocaron la puerta, entro una chava delgada, he de decir que tenia buen cuerpo, tenia el pelo largo, con las puntas como quemadas porque su pelo era color castaño y las puntas eran casi rubias, le dijo algo a la profesora algo en voz muy baja pero obviamente yo si alcance a escuchar

-hola buenas tardes mi nombre es Marian Stephanie Córdoba, soy alumna de nuevo ingreso, lo siento mucho lo que pasa es que me perdí, me permitiría entrar a su clase

así que aparte de nosotros también había otra nueva

-bella-me dijo Alice a velocidad vampírica-no se porque pero esa chava no me da buena espina

-Alice, eso solo una chica nueva, que puede tener de malo

-no se pero mejor mantengámonos alejados de ella

-Alice no seas grosera con la chica nueva

-bella no la quiero cerca de nosotros

-esta bien enana te hare caso

atención alumnos aparte de sus compañeras Isabella cullen swan y su compañera alice cullen, también ha llegado otra alumna, quieres presentarte por favor

-claro, hola me llamo Marian Stephanie Córdoba, tengo 16 años y estaré encantada de ser su compañera y amiga

cuando salíamos de clase la chica se nos atravesó y se me hizo un poco empalagosa

-hola, ustedes son las nuevas? Yo también soy nueva, porque no nos juntamos y hacemos así cosas súper lindas y súper chics, yo soy ósea fanática de la moda además de que me fascinan los cambios de look

con esas palabras, atrapo a Alice y se la llevo y me dejo ahí parada como si yo no existiera

me sentí desplazada por mi hermana, así continuaron las otras dos clase que me tocaban con Alice, se sentaron juntas, rieron y todo juntas, después de eso me toco educación física y literatura sola, ahora solo quedaban biología y economía y terminaba el día, pero antes tenia 30 minutos de almuerzo

note a Alice distinta como si esa niña fuera mas entretenida que yo, me sentí triste y obviamente todos lo notaron

-que tienes belly-buu-pregunto el oso

-nada,no tengo nada

-lo que pasa es que alguien esta celosa de mi nueva amiga-contesto alice

-a que te refieres alice

-admitelo isabella,estas celosa de que yo tenga mas amigas aparte de ti

-eso no es cierto

-chicas cálmense

-dile a tu esposa que deje de decir tonterías-le dije a jasper,enserio que no entendia que pasaba

-no son tonterías

-ya cállate!-explote y sali de ahí lamentablemente a paso humano,que paso,alice es mi mejor amiga y ahora me insulta,!que paso aquí¡

bueno pues aquí esta la primera perdida, Alice, ella se ira alejando cada vez mas de bella

quienes caerán bajo el embrujo de esta niña bonita

aclarando para los que gusten darle cara a los personajes, Marian es interpretada por Anahí puente famosa cantante ex integrante del grupo rbd

ola chicos bueno mi nombre es idalia, soy estudiante de universidad de día y en mis ratos libres soy escritora, me fascina escribir historias, tengo otras mas en YouTube

espero sus quejas, sugerencias y sus reviews, please no sean tan malos conmigo


	3. 2- Te Amo

capitulo 2.- te amo

ya no entre a ninguna clase mas,no podía, no con la forma tan cruel como alice me estaba tratando,llegue a la mansión cullen y me encerré en la recamara que compartía con edward,no había nadie mas en la casa,y de una forma muy infantil,me escondí abajo de la cama,no se cuantas horas pasaron,solo se que estuve ahí muy buen rato,hasta que escuche voces

-bella!

-bells!

-belly-buu

-hermanita donde estas?

-edward aquí no esta

-yo creo que si esta aquí,su olor se pierde aquí en la casa

-entonces sigamos buscándola

-no esperen,vayan ustedes a buscarla a otro lado yo la seguire buscando aqui en la casa

-estas loco!

-no, no nos vamos a ir

-les he dicho que se larguen!,yo se lo que hago

no escuche nada,lo siguiente que vi fue la puerta abriendose lentamente

-bella, amor sal de donde estas

no sali,tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo a el tambien como ya perdi a alice

-isabella,sal de donde estas por favor amor

-tengo miedo-susurre

-amor,sal de donde estas,hablemos

-no quiero, tengo miedo

-bella,sal de donde estas,hablemos

empece a salir de abajo de la cama y el me miraba con una ceja alzada

-que original amor, esconderte abajo de la cama-sonreia intentando controlar una carcajada la cual borro al verme el rostro tan deprimido,,no pude hacer nada mas que correr a sus brazos,besarlo,no podia parar, el miedo de perderlo era mas fuerte que nada

-bella-el intentaba alejarme pero termino cediendo,me abrazo fuerte,me apreto a su pecho,me beso, la ropa empezo a volar,

-edward

-bella..te amo tanto mi amor

-y yo ti

edward empezo a moder mis pechos,me sentia tan bien,como pasaba su lengue,no podia detener mis gemidos,edward fue bajando cada vez mas,hasta llegar ahi,a esa parte que tanto palpitaba por el

lo ultimo que recuerdo es como gritaba de placer,despues de todo lo que paso esa noche,bloquee mi mente,no escuche nada mas,cuando decidi reaccionar edward ya estaba arreglado para ir al colegio y me veia fijamente

-buenos dias

-buenos dias bella-contesto demasiado serio para mi gusto-ahora si podemos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer?

-no quiero hablar del tema

-todo el dia de ayer te comportaste de la manera mas extraña

-te molesto estar conmigo?

-claro que no, si no fuera porque no se que te pasa y no entiendo

por favor no te enojes conmigo

-sabes que yo nunca me puedo enojar contigo amor,arreglate para que nos vayamos al colegio

-te amo

-no tanto como yo a ti

**SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO ES ESPECIALMENTE LARGO PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE YAN TENGO EL SIGUIENTE Y ESTE SOLAMENTE LO VA A COMPLEMENTAR,NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPITULOS DIARIO,COMO LES COMENTE SOY UNIVERITARIA Y MI HORARIO ESTA UN POCO RARO,AYER INTENTE SUBIR EL CAPITULO POR MEDIO DE LAS COMPUTADORAS DE LA ESCUELA PERO NO ME DEJO,HOY DESCUBRI OTRO MODO DE ENTRAR PERO HASTA MAÑANA VERE SI ME DEJA SUBIRLOS POR ESE METODO SI NO,HASTA EL VIERNES**

**AYER PLANEABA SUBIRLES DOS CAPITULOS,SE QUE CON ESOS CAPITULOS ME VAN A ODIAR PERO ES UNA HISTORIA MUUUY INTERESANTE LA QUE TENGO PLANEADA,ESPERO LES GUSTE**


	4. 3-Problemas

Hola chicos aquí estoy de nuevo con mi tercer capítulo solo una pequeña cosita, me comentaban que no quieren que destruya la relación entre Edward y bella, los planes que tengo para la historia no se los puedo contar solo les pido que no dejen de leerla,gracias a todos esos que estan apoyando mi historia

2.-problemas

Pov bella

llegamos a la escuela y hoy me tocaban mis 4 primeras horas con alice,llegue al salon y me despedi de mi amado edward,quedamos que esta vez no me escaparia del almuerzo

me sente en una banca que estaba pegada a la ventana, habia dos asientos libres, me siento un poco deprimida y no tengo ganas como de ver que asientos estan desocupados,estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que la verdad no me fije cuando habia llegado alice, junto con marian ambas lucian botas negras,pelo alaciado,medias grises y un abrigo blanco,junto con una boina blanca

-isabella que pretendes-me pregunto una muy molesta alice

-perdon?

-en todo el salon solo hay 3 asientos desocupados-no entendi a donde queria llegar- pretendes que marian o yo nos sentemos contigo?-lo dijo en un tono tan despectivo que me senti en shock

-no te precupes alice-intervino marian- yo entiendo los celos de tu hermana,osea tu siendo una persona tan increible, es mas que comprensible que no te quiera compartir con nadie mas,no te preocupes, me ire a sentar con jessica y tu sientate con tu hermana

-hay marian! eres magica por eso te quiero tanto pero no te preocupes isabella se puede ir a sentar con jessica, verdad isabella?-alice me daba una mirada, de atrevete a contradecirme y lo unico que pude hacer fue levantarme e irme de ese asiento pero pude distinguir perfectamente las risitas burlonas de alice y marian

a la ultima hora antes del almuerzo decidi no ceder, pero me termine arrepintiendo ya que alice se sento conmigo pero, se sento lo mas alejada que la banca se lo permitio,me hizo sentir como si estuviera rabiosa o con una enfermedad contagiosa

Me siento desesperada, Alice era, es y será siempre mi mejor amiga, no confió en nadie más que en ella, tengo una bonita relación con los demás pero ella es mi pequeña loca hermanita, pase todo el almuerzo y las siguientes horas en el bosque,aunque le habia prometido a edward,llegar a la hora del almuerzo con el y los demas,no pude, simplemente no pude,ahora solo toca la ultima clase y me toca con Edward, intente llegar temprano para consolarme un poquito con él, ustedes saben, unos cuantos besos, arrumacos pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba

Estaban ya algunos alumnos en el salón, pero estaba Edward sentado con la niñita esa Myriam o miran o como se llame, estaban los dos muuuuuy a gusto platicando juntitos, ¿desde cuándo Edward se habla con humanos? Si lo acepto estoy celosa, estoy que ardo en celos, Edward es mío y solo mío, esa niñita ya me arruino mi relación con Alice y ahora no la soporto…esperen tengo que intentar pensar con la cabeza fría, ya esta estúpida niñita arruino mi relación con Alice, no permitiré que también me ponga a pelear con Edward…ok bella relájate, inhala, exhala y piensa en shalala de polly

-hola, oye te molestaría sentarte en otro lugar lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con Edward, MI NOVIO

-lo siento lo que pasa es que el me pidió que me sentara con el-¡que el hizo que ¡exploto ahora si exploto!-desde ayer,ya estamos trabajando juntos,como no entraste a clases

-lo siento es que…

-bella porque no te sientas acá atrás, está libre el asiento-me interrumpió Edward y me hizo sentir peor de lo que me sentía con Alice pero decidí no pelear, no por el momento

-ujum-me di la vuelta y me senté en el asiento más alejado de ellos, minutos después vi como jasper se colaba a la clase y me pedía que pusiera mi muro mental para que Edward no escuchara nuestra conversación (si también puedo hacer eso )

-¿qué te pasa bella, tus emociones me llegan hasta el otro edificio, que está pasando?

-no pasa nada jasper

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

-claro que si jass pero no quiero que Alice se vaya a enojar contigo

-eso es algo más que quiero saber, que está pasando con Alice, no deja de sentir cosas por esa niña que esta con Edward

-no pasa nada jass, lo que dijo no es cierto, sabes que yo amo a Alice y sería incapaz de hacer algo que la dañara o la lastimara

-lo se bella y es por eso que no entiendo que pasa, también rosalie esta con ellas,hoy alice la llevo a nuestra mesa y la sento en el lugar en el que te sientas con edward, y ahora parecen chicles esos dos,no se despegan para nada,y por eso quiero una explicacion,sabes lo que pienso?,que el peor error fue venir a forks-¡qué cosa! no puede ser estoy perdiendo a Alice, siento que lo mismo pasara con rosalie y hasta Edward, jasper tenia razon,el peor error que pudimos cometer,fue venir a forks de nuevo

-no pasa nada jass de verdad

-sabes que cuentas conmigo y con el oso para todo, oíste bella, para todo, a nosotros no nos va a embrujar esa niña, te queremos y más el oso, aunque no se compara con lo que siento yo por Ti, sabes que eres nuestra pequeña hermana, me voy porque Edward esta extrañado de verme aquí, nos vemos

-bye jass

Momentos después me llego un mensaje, era de Edward

Que está pasando? a que vino jasper, no estarás otra vez con tus cosas verdad? Porque te sentaste tan lejos.

Ed

No le conteste el mensaje, a lo mejor pensaran que estoy haciendo berrinche pero me duele el trato que estoy recibiendo, duele mucho

Paso la clase sin nada interesante que contar, al menos hasta el ultimo, cuando la profesora anuncio que quería que trabajáramos en equipos, podíamos escoger a nuestras parejas y Edward escogió a la tal Marian, (si ya me acorde de su nombre), y dijo que si queríamos lo hiciéramos individual,asi lo hare yo

Al salir Edward, rosalie y Alice se ofrecieron a llevar a la niñita esa a su casa,puufff ni se les fuera a caer del bolsillo

Yo decidí ir al prado al que tiene años que no voy y recordé que regresando del colegio, Edward y yo teníamos planeado encerrarnos en nuestro cuarto

Tal vez las cosas no estuvieran mal y solo fuera imaginación mía, si! Eso es, eso es lo que está pasando, yo estoy alucinando y nada está pasando aquí, correré a casa, de seguro Edward ya regreso pero si no, arreglare la habitación de un modo romántico para sorprenderlo

Llegue a casa y ninguno de los 3 había regresado, emmett y jasper estaban preocupados por mí pero al ver mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja no comentaron nada más y se relajaron

Arregle la habitación lo más romántica que se pueda, es más llene el jacuzzi con flores y puse millones de velas por todos lados

Era ya media noche y yo aún no sabía nada de Edward

Las 4 de la mañana y el aun no regresaba

Las chicas regresaron hace rato pero no se acercaron por mi habitación, hace rato se fueron a cazar junto con esme y Carlisle, jasper y emmett estaban abajo jugando con el wii

.

.

.

Son las 7 de la mañana y Edward no ha regresado, me siento desesperada, todas las ilusiones que me cree ayer han desaparecido, al principio creí que Edward se había topado con los demás y se habían ido juntos de cacería, pero cuando llego esme y le pregunte me dijo que no lo había visto

Estoy a punto de irme al colegio, y el viene llegando, aquí va a arder Troya

-se puede saber dónde estabas Edward cullen

- estaba haciendo mi trabajo de biología con Marian y no me hables en ese tono

-haciendo tu trabajo de biología?, y cuéntame cual es, cuidarle el sueño a la niña esa

-deja de expresarte así de ella

-cómo quieres que me exprese entonces, si me has cambiado por ella

-jajajaja no me digas que isabella swan esta celosa

Me dolió mucho su risa burlona y que omitiera mi apellido de casada

-si Edward cullen, estoy celosa

-a si? no me digas? y como piensas solucionarlo porque con tus berrinches no lo vas a lograr

-lo siguiente que te voy a decir tómalo como quieras, amenaza o ultimátum, escoje Edward cullen o tu amiguita o tu esposa

-no hay mucho que pensar, bien sabemos quién sale perdiendo y no es marian

-bella-hablo jasper porque yo me quede muda-vámonos al colegio es tarde

Y me arrastro fuera de la casa, ni el, ni emmett dijeron nada, esme y Carlisle habían salido y rosalie y alice ya se habían adelantado

El resto del día los ignore, se me hizo mal ignorar al oso y a jass pero me siento herida, Edward y yo habíamos tenido nuestros problemas como cualquier pareja pero nunca a estos extremos y menos por culpa de otra humana

Al terminar el colegio no espere a nadie y me fui a cazar sola, regrese a la media noche y otra vez Edward no estaba, me senté con emmett y jasper y deje que mi mente se apagara por lo que fueron 8 horas, a las ocho de la mañana emmett me movió un poco y reaccione y me fui con ellos al colegio

.

.

.

estoy sentada en la sala con emmett y jasper,pero no estoy tranquila,me siento ansiosa,el solo pensar que edward esta con ella,me hace arder de coraje

-bella!-grito jasper,olvide que el podia saber como me siento

-porque de tu coraje isabella

-sabes que odio que me digan isabella y parece que desde que llegamos a forks, es la unica manera en que saben nombrarme

-lo sentimos belly- bu pero esque nos preocupas

-gracias oso pero edward,ese es el motivo de mi ansiedad,edward

-propongo algo para que salgamos de dudas¿te parece?

-que propones emmett

-ya veras, ya lo veras

.

.

.

estamos afuera de la casa de marian,emmett propuso que con mi don,saliera de una buena vez de dudas, con el de escudo,protegernos de que edward nos descubriera y con el de robar dones, robaria el don de jasper y sabria que es lo que siente edward por esa humana

subimos los 3 a la habitacion de la niñita,edward esta sentado a lado de su cama,robe el donde emmett y epese a sentir las emociones de edward

-miedo

-fascinacion

-dulsura

-cariño

-un poco de obesion

-sentia en el un poco de amor

queria salir de una buena vez por todas de dudas,asi que robe el don de edward y lei sus pensamientos

**_es tan dulce, tan tierna, sus sonrojos son los mas hermosos que he visto en toda mi existencia_**

**_no se que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella_**

**_me escucha,me entiende,con ella tengo una relacion que hace mucho no tengo con isabella_**

**_isabella..._**

no pude seguir escuchando mas,sin que edward se diera cuenta salimos de ahi,no les conte nada a los chicos,y ellos respetaron mi silencio

.

.

-edward-intente hablar con el,si lo que sus pensamientos decian era cierto,lo nuesotr solo era un poco de falta de confianza pero nada mas

-que quieres isabella,llevo prisa

-quiero que hablemos

-de que?

-de nosotros

-no hay nada de que hablar,llevo prisa,quede con marian de pasar hoy por ella para ir a la escuela

-antes preferías llegar tarde a la escuela por estar conmigo,porque no le dices a alice que vaya por ella,amor vamos a arreglar nuestros problemas por favor

-no me quieras chantajear isabella...

hacia años que no me decias isabella y desde que llegamos a forks, es el unico nombre que te sabes

-mejor me voy,tu solo sabes pelear

-edward por favor esperate vamos a hablar,!si te vas me ire lejos y no me volveras a ver¡-lo solte sin pensarlo,pero lo que menos me esperaba era su contestacion

-pues ya te estas tardando-contesto y con eso salio corriendo de la mansion cullen

.

.

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la discusión que tuve con Edward, dos semanas en las cuales yo no me cruzo palabra ni con él, ni con alice;no fui capaz de cumplir mi amenaza, no conozco otra vida que no sea con los cullen,otra vida sin edward simplemente no me la imagino,desde que fui convertida, el me ha guiado, camina el y yo lo sigo porque no se que hacer sin el o la familia cullen

Rosalie ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes, otra vez somos buenas amigas pero ella sabe que le oculto algo y sabe que tiene que ver con Edward pero no me atrevo a contárselo, no todavía

Hoy Edward llego a la escuela hasta la hora de biología al igual que esa niñita, pero hay algo raro,algo paso porque la veo muy pensativa y a Edward muy ansioso con su reacción, ha puesto un muro mental en su cabeza para que si robo su don y entro no me entere de nada, lo mismo ha hecho alice por lo cual ya no me sorprendo, pero la niñita no deja de pensar en nosotros, en todos, en mi piensa mucho pero hay algo raro, piensa en mí vestida de novia, ¿Qué pasa?¿que ocultan?

Sali y estoy esperando que los demás coches avancen, hoy vine "sola" al colegio,emmett y jasper se fueron de cacería pero viene la niñita esa y la ignoro por evitar problemas aunque viene sola, pero pasa y me barre con la mirada y dice en un susurro –estúpida—

No fue necesario nada más, me baje de mi coche y la jale

-que dijiste

-estúpida que aparte de fea eres sorda, te lo repito e-s-t-u-p-i-d-a-lo dijo como si fuera yo una retrasada mental

-estúpida eres tú niñita tonta

-lo mismo que fuiste tú hace que ¿70 años?-estoy en total y completo shock,como sabe esta niñita

-como..noo ent…que..quien…-no era capaz de formular una frase completa

-que estúpida eres, como? Edward me lo dijo, me conto toda la verdad, me dijo lo que son,me conto TODO, si entiendes cuando digo TOOOODO-no lo podía creer, se supone que está prohibido-me dijo cuántos años tienes, como te pusiste de terca hasta que te convirtieron, que se casaron pero que el ya no te ama

No medí mi reacción, no sentí, no pensé lo único que se en que un segundo estaba parada en frente de ella y al otro me le estaba aventando, pero fui retenida por alguien, por rosalie, que me saco de ahí y me llevo a la mansión, donde estaban esme y Carlisle y lo peor y el golpe final fue lo que sucedió después

Chicas no se enojen ehh,la niñita esta modifico las palabras de edward para hacer enojar a bella, ella quiere ocupar el lugar de bella pero para eso obviamente necesita quitar a bella del camino

el proximo capitulo pov edward y de toda la familia!


	5. 4-Confundido

**HOLA CHICAS AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO,GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE ESTAN DANDO A MI HISTORIA Y PUES BUENO LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER POV EDWARD**

**CONFUNDIDO**

POV EDWARD

no se que esta pasando últimamente, no entiendo, no se, el día que regresamos a forks conocí a una muchacha, se llama Stephanie, bueno se llama Marian Stephanie pero a mi me gusta decirle Stephanie, ella es una niña muy linda, con ella no me paso lo mismo que con bella, su sangre no me atrae, ni siquiera me llama la atención, me es muy fácil convivir con ella, es agradable, me escucha, me entiende, puedo platicar con ella y congeniamos fácilmente; cosa que últimamente ya no pasa con bella, no me dirige la palabra y si lo hace es para pelear por eso ya no la escucho, el otro día me dijo que quería que habláramos pero con bella últimamente el hablar significa pelear, con Alice ya tampoco se habla y en cuanto rosalie le empezó a hablar a Stephanie, bella la ignoraba.

hoy le conté la verdad sobre nosotros a Marian, después me arrepentí porque si alguien se entera que le dije, puedo tener muchos problemas, cuando se lo conté se quedo en total shock, le explique mis problemas con bella y lo que estaba pasando, le conté la verdad de todo, le dije que yo amaba a bella pero que ella se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, no me dijo que pensaba y la verdad es que me tenia muy ansioso lo que ella pensara,porque por alguna extraña razón yo no puedo ver sus pensamientos y alice no puede ver su futuro,pero le pregunte a jasper y me dijo que el si siente las emociones normalmente,y que no lo molestáramos si algo tenia que ver con sthepanie

al final de la clase me dijo que tenia que hablar xconmigo muy seriamente, me sentí muy mal, ella no me quería en su vida, pero después me dijo que me fuera para su casa junto con Alice, que ella iba a hablar con bella y le iba a explicar la verdad de las cosas y que le iba a explicar que ella no quería ser su enemiga si no su amiga,asi nos fuimos y dejamos que hablaran

-marian es muy linda verdad Edward?-pregun to alice de repente

-si, le tengo mucho cariño

-yo también, es una gran persona, es buena linda y muy guapa

no tuve tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento empezó a sonar mi teléfono,era carlisle

-que pasa padre

-algo muy grave edward

-explícate porque me estas asustando

-bella estuvo a punto de atacar a la pequeña marian

sentí que tire el teléfono, estaba en shock no lo podía creer, bella nunca había atacado a nadie y ahora atacaba a marian, me dio terror pensar que le hubiera podido hacer algo a la pequeña marian

edward me jalo hacia la casa y no había nadie, carlisle y esme estaban en el despacho pero no se veía por ningún lado a isabella

**EDWARD ESTA POR ASI DECIRLO,EMBRUJADO AL IGUAL QUE ALICE,YA TENGO LOS CAPITULOS DESPUES DEL SIGUIENTE O AL MENOS LA IDEA DE LO QUE VA A PASAR Y SOLO LES PIDO QUE NO ME ODIEN,ASI DE FUERTE ESTA LO QUE SIGUE**


	6. 5-Empezando de cero Sola

**NO ME ODIEN EN ESTE CAPITULO PORFIS, TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE SIGUEN DESPUES DE ESTE MUESTRAN A UNA BELLA MUY DISTINTA A LA QUE CONOCIMOS CON LOS CULLEN, HABRA VARIOS POVS DE VARIOS PERSONAJES,INCLUYENDO CARLISLE,EDWARD,ALICE Y MARIAN**

**EMPEZANDO DE CERO...SOLA**

**POV BELLA**

Llegamos a la mansion cullen,al parecer rosalie ya habia llamado a a carlisle y lo habia informado porque estaban el y esme parados en la sala y me miraban con una mirada de lo mas fria,ambos,en esme nunva habia visto algo parecido,siempre fue amor y comprension

-isabella sientate

-dejenme explicarles

-que quieres explicar que atacaste a una niña?

-esa de niña no tiene nada!

-no me grites!

-pues entonces dejame explicarte que fue lo que paso

-no,no quiero escuchar tus mentiras

-eso crees? que miento?

-nos has decepcionado isabella-respondio esme-ya no sabemos que de ti es cierto y que no

-yo no miento,la que miente es ella

-por favor no culpes a una niñita

-porque la defienden mas a ella que a mi,todo tiene una explicación y la responsable no soy yo!

-basta!

-escuchame padre por favor

-no me vuelvas a llamar asi isabella,me has decepcionado, yo te abri las puertas de mi casa, de mi familia y en mi corazon y tu me has decepcionado

no dije nada mas,pues ya no me sentia con fuerzas, esas palabras me dolieron en lo mas profundo,esas eran las unicas palabras capaces de destrosarme,no hica nada mas,me sente en el sofa,agache la cabeza y conteste

-lo siento mucho...carlisle

ambos se dieron la vuelta y subieron a su despacho,rosalie se salio dejándome sola,estoy sola,completamente sola,no tengo nada ni nadie,esta ya no es mi casa,ni ellos mi familia,no los puedo ver a la cara y no recordar las palabras de carlisle

esa niña me quito todo..mi casa,mis padres,mis hermano y mi amor

ya no tengo nada,nada que me amarre a esta casa,lo mejor es que me vaya,subire a hacer mis maletas...¿y que voy a mater en ellas,si nada de lo que tengo es mio?

solamente tome mi bolsa con mis cosas personales...y me fui de esa casa,dejando de ser isabella cullen para volver a ser isabella swan

.

.

.

llegue al aeropuerto de seattle y vi las listas con los direfentes vuelos,el mas proximo era a madrid españa,asi que compre un boleto en primera clase,

-nombre por favor-me pregunto la vendedora

-..casandra lopez

-ok,aqui tiene su boleto,le deseo buen viaje

-gracias

no se porque menti,tal vez porque albergaba la esperanza de que me buscaran,pero yo ya no queria saber nada de ellos

aborde el vuelo hacia mi nueva vida...sola

me siento desesperada,siento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto pero a la vez siento que no hay nada ni nadie que me siga atando a la familia cullen,bueno si hay dos personas que si los vulevo a ver,no los tratare mal ni nada por el estilo,jasper y emmett cullen

tome mi telefono y llame a jasper pero tenia su telefono apagado,despues llame a emmett y cuando estaba a punto de colgar contesto

-bueno

ola oso

-bella!-contesto muy contento-lo siento pero estaba un poco ocupado con un oso y por eso no contestaba

-no te preocupes oso ¿y jasper?

-aqui estoy bella-emmett pon el altavoz-le ordeno jasper- ¿como se pone?¿no sabes poner un altavoz?

-chicos me voy-solte de pronto,pero ellos no entendieron a lo que me referia

-noo,noo bella espera,jasper va a poner el altavoz

-me voy de la casa cullen...para siempre-corregi, se escucho un silencio profundo y despues a emmett muy serio,cosa rara en el

-que sucedio

-no creo que valga la pena contar

-que sucedio-repitio emmett

-se los contare con la condcion de que nadie se entere nunca que esta llamada existio y con ello,lo que les voy a contar

-confia en nosotros bella-interrumpio jasper-nadie se enterara de lo que nos cuentes en esta llamada

con esa confirmacion,les conte todo,absolutamente todo,desde los pensaminetos que escuche de edward,lo de alice,todo,terminando con lo que me dijo carlisle

-no quiero que porque yo les conte estp,vaya a haber problemas o rupturas ¿me oyeron?

-no te preocupes bella-respondio emmett,nunca lo habia escuchado tan serio-nadie va a saber que nosotros sabemos algo

-a donde te vas bella-pregunto jasper

-lo siento chicos pero eso no lo pueden saber

-por favor bella

-no emmett,lo siento pero no les puedo decir y cambiare de celular,

-esto es un adios?

-veamolos como un hasta luego-escuche de el otro lado unos sollozos y no tuve corazon para decir nada mas,colgue y apague el telefono

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Edward

todo estaba muy raro en la mansion,me sentia extraño y voltee a ver a alice y ella se sentia igual

-Que pasa carlisle donde estan los demas

-emmett y jasper fueron de caceria,vuelven pasado mañana-me explico carlisle-y bella no se

-explicame lo de bella porque no entiendo nada

-yo tampoco,rosalie me hablo por telefono diciendome que bella quizo atacar a la pequeña marian

-yo solamente se una versión,la de marian,o bueno se lo que pensaba hacer pero ahorita no he hablado con ella

-cual

-marian me dijo que queria hablar con bella,que queria hacerse su amiga y explicarle la verdad de las cosas

-es que no puedo aceptar que bella sea la mala de esta historia pero es la unica version que nos queda

-donde esta bella,quiero una explicacion carlisle

-bella desaparecio

-que dices

-estaba esperando a alice para que me diga si ha tomado bella,alguna decision

-solamente se que se sentia muy mal-contesto alice-y que la decicion que haya tomado la ha cambiado el futuro por completo porque no veo nada mas

-ire a hablar con marian

-noo! yo ire-contesto alice muy nerviosa,que le pasa?algo oculta-es mejor,debe de estar muy nerviosa con lo que paso

.

.

.

pov marian

despues de que rose se llevara a la estupida esa lejos,me senti contenta,esperaba poder quitarla de mi camino,yo si soy una verdadera mujer,de la altura de edward cullen,aparte de el dinero que me sobraria,debo confesar que cuando la tonta de isabella se me avento,me llene de panico,no sabia como reaccionar,por suerte llego rosalie y se la llevo,cuando llegue a mi casa no estaba ni alice,ni edward, pues quienes se creian para dejarme botada

me di un relajante baño y esta por comer algo cuando senti a alguien detras de mi,voltee y era alice

-oye me asustaste!

de repente alice se fue, o bueno mas bien su mente se fue, es como si hubiera recordado algo y ese recuerdo le provoco una tierna sonrisa

-alice-la llame-alice-levante un poco la voz pero no me hacia caso,estaba muy metida en su recuerdo y yo odio que me ignoren-alice!

-lo siento,necesito que me digas una cosa y que me hables con la verdad

-que pasa!

-que paso entre tu e isabella

-nada

-no te creo marian! quiero la verdad

-toda la verdad?

-si toda la verdad, sea cual sea

-ok,le dije algunas mentiras piadosas a isabella,lo hice porque estoy enamorada de tu hermano alice y no soporto la idea de que ellos esten juntos

-que tan piadosas marian

-le dije que tu hermano ya no la queria,que el me queria a mi y ella se puso como loca y se me fue encima,si no hubiera sido por rosalie,no se que hubiera pasado

lo que nunca me espere fue su reaccion y lo que me dijo

.

.

.

pov carlisle

no me siento bien con lo que hice y lo peor es que no encontramos a bella,edward ya la fue a buscar al prado,pensando que estaria ahi reflexionando por sus actos pero no la encontro,ya la llamamos a su celular pero nada,

-todas sus cosas estan-bajo rosalie de la recamara de bella-lo unico que no esta es su bolsa,pero hasta su auto esta

-deja de pensar cosas que no son-me reclamo edward-no me dejas concentrar

-que pasa si se fue?-le rete a edward-que vamos a hacer

-no! bella no se fue,bella nos ama, me ama y nunca me abandonaria

-tu la abandonaste-contradijo esme la cual habia permanecido muy callada-estabas muy pendiente de marian y te olvidaste de ella...todos nos olvidamos de ella

no esme,no carlisle no! bella no se fue...bella no me dejo-contesto edward y se tiro al piso,no dejaba de sollozar,nos quedamos en un silencion profundo

-llamare a jasper y a emmett para que regresen lo mas pronto posible-intervino rosalie,hasta ahora no habia pensado en mis otros dos hijos,espero sepan algo

-ya los llame carlisle-comento rosalie-dicen que estaran aca por la tarde

-esta bien rosalie

.

.

.

pov jasper

tengo a emmett llorando en mi hombro,nunca pense que los problemas en la casa llegaran a tanto

-emmett necesitas tranquilizarte-le dije suabemente pues si pensabamos en sentimientos yo tambien queria llorar,estaba perdiendo a mi hermanita-por favor emmett,yo me siento igual pero si queremos recuperar a bella,necesitamos estar tranquilos y terminar la caceria

-en lo que menos puedo pensar es en mi estomago

-yo tampoco,pero si regresamos antes,sospecharan

-aggrr de acuerdo,pero todo esto es solo por bella

-solo por bella,piensa en que toda accion tiene una consecuencia y quien este actuando mal, acabara mal

-creo que tienes razon,vamos a seguir

en ese momento comenzo a sonar el celular de emmett

-¿quien es?-le pregunte-¿es de la casa?

-si es rosalie-me contesto-regalame un poco de paz para poderle contestar

le contesto lo mas alegre que pudo

-ola rose..no me digas que ya me extrañas amor

-no-contesto rosalie-sucedio algo grave aqui en la cas y necesito que regresen

-que paso!

-no te lo puedo decir por telefono pero necesito que regresen ya!

-de acuerdo estaremos por la tarde en casa-y colgo

-de seguro ya se dieron cuenta

-ya sabes emmett-lo rete-nadie muede saber nada

-ya se!-me contesto molesto-por una vez en tu vida puedes confiar en mi?

-vamos,regresemos a casa

.

.

.

POV ALICE

llegue a casa de marian y la vi ocupada,despues me dijo que la habia asustado, la verdad es que tenia mucho tiempo en que yo no tengo trato, ni tacto con los humanos,la ultima humana con la que me relacione fue bella,aun recuerdo lo unidas que eramos,como bella no era capaz de seguirme el ritmo pero aun asi el cariño que habia entre nosotras,como cuando hibamos al instituto eramos los tres mosqueteros,ella,edward y yo,pero despues de que carlisle la convirtio,ella se fue con rosalie y a mi me dejo sola,en cambio marian me quiere,me escucha y solo le interesa mi amistad,dice que rosalie es aparte pero que la que mas quiere y la que mas le importa soy yo

-te voy a ayudar-le dije a marian-pero tendrás que hacer y decir lo que yo te diga

-pense que estabas a favor de isabella-contesto muy confundida-según edward me dijo,tu quieres demasiado a isabella

-parece que isabella se fue de la casa(el recordatorio de el cariño entre bella y yo me hizo acordarme cuando edward se fue y ella y yo nos fuimos a volterra,o cuando nos enfrentamos a los neofitos, que bella era de testaruda y como a pesar de todo sucumbia a mis caprichos

-que!-grito marian sacándome de mis pensamientos,muy hermosos pensamientos -estas segura?

-si,aunque en mi casa no he dicho nada

-alice, de verdad me vas a ayudar?

-escúchame-le grite-si mi hermano te pregunta,le vas a decir que isabella te ataco,que isabella fue la que reacciono de mala manera,que tu solamente le ofreciste tu amistad pero que ella se negó y se te fue encima¿de acuerdo?

-entendido mi capitán

así tome mi bolso y regrese a casa,se que lo que estoy haciendo a lo mejor puede que no este bien,pero la verdad es que me gusta mas marian y ahora que isabella a decidido irse de casa,no veo razon para no ocupar su lugar con mi amiga marian, ella es linda, es alegre,me sigue el ritmo en las compras,no veo porque no pueda pertenecer al clan cullen, de regreso a casa me volvi a sumir en mis pensamientos,en esos hermosos recuerdos que tengo de bella,como cuando la rapte porque ella se negaba a dejar su amistad con los licantropos

.

.

.

POV BELLA

Llegue a españa cuando estaba anocheciendo,aun contaba con mis cuentas bancarias,asi que me fui a un buen hotel en el centro de madrid

-buenas noches una habitacion por favor

-buenas noches señorita permitame,a nombre de quien la habitacion?

-isabella swan

-tenemos varios tipos de habitación...

-quiero una suite presidencia-la interrumpí,no tenia ganas de tanto parloteo-no traigo equipaje y aquí tiene mi tarjeta para que cobren todos los gastos,disculpe la grosería pero fue un viaje largo y deseo descansar

-claro y discúlpeme,en un momento le llamare a un botones para que la acompañe a su habitación

-gracias y una vez mas discúlpeme la grosería,buenas noches

-buenas noches

el botones me dirijio a mi habitacion y me mostro como se utilisaban todos los aparatos,le di un par de dolares de propina y se fue dejandome sola

me acerque a la terraza donde se podia ver una gran vista de madrid,era hermosa sin embargo yo no la podia disfrutar

me acerque a la televisión y a la computadora para perder un rato el tiempo, cuando cai en cuenta eran las 12:00 del dia, yo llegue como a las 3:00 de la mañana

ne decidi por ir la cine un rato,la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nadame siento triste

antes que cualquier cosa fui a una plaza comercial a comprarme ropa porque no traia nada

me compre unos jeans,unos cuantos sueteres,unas cuantas blusas, y unos cuantos pares de zapatos,tenia pensado viajar a algun otro pais,digo de algun modo tengo que pasar el tiempo sola

vi un cine muy grande en la plaza comercial,y habia algunas peliculas interesantes,no tenia ganas de ver romance,hacia que me acordara de...el

esta decidida a no volver a nombrarlos,a los unicos que recordaria y nombraria hasta cansarme,son a emmett y a jasper

cuando llegue al cine,senti unas miradas penetrándome,inhale levemente y me llegaron unos aromas muy distintos a lo de las personas que convivian alegremente en ese cine

los busque y eran ellos quienes me miraban fijamente,eran 4:

una era de pelo largo,alaciado,era ¿morena?con el cabello color chocolate,tenia los ojos ¿chocolate?,no era muy alta,llevaba unos tacones como de 12 centimetros,unos jeans negros y una blusa strapless blanca junto con un abrigo abierto

la segunda era una chica de piel blanca,sus ojos eran ¿azul cielo?con el cabello color ¿chocolate?,lo tenia en ondas muy bien definidas y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura,se veia muy guapa,llevaba unos jeans negros junto con una blusa rosa,y un abrigo negro,llevaba tambien unos tacones muy altos,mas altos que la otra chica

junto a la chica de ojos azules habia un chico de pelo negro,lo tenia rapado,era de miel color blanca,era alto,tenia el cuerpo un poco marcado,llebava una layera negra y unos jeans azules,junto con unos tenis

y en medio de las dos chicas,habia un chico de pelo color rubio,tenie el pecho bien marcado,sus ojos eran de color gris,era mas alto que las dos chicas,las dos chicas le llegaban a los hombros,llebaba una playera blanca,con un sueter negro y unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis

llego un momento en que los 4 me sonrieron y yo solo pude agachar la mirada

¿quien eras esos 4 tipos?

OLA CHICOS,BUENO AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA NUEVA VIDA,¿QUIENES SON ESOS 4 TIPOS?¿SERAN BUENOS O MALOS?ESTOS PERSONAJES SERAN MUY IMPORTANTES EN LA VIDA DE BELLA,PERO ALGO QUE QUIERO COMENTAR ES QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO ACLARO ALGUNAS DUDAS SOBRE EDWARD Y ALICE

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES SOBRE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES


	7. ¿Nueva Vida?

disclaimer ninguno de los personajes en esta historia son mios todos pertenecen a sthepanie meyer

en este capitulo presento ya todo lo que es una nueva vida de bella,los capitulos que planeo siguientes estan super locos,la verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho la idea,a partir de ahora ya casi no van a saber nada de los cullen

Quiero agradecer a esos que leen mi historia y que me dejan hermosos reviews y quiero agradecer a Banny Cullen masen,tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz,enserio,me hacen muy feliz tus ideas,a karolay28,espero que te este gustando y si creo ke ya adivinaste lo ke sigue jaja y quiero agradecer a elizabeth,que me ayudo a crear a elizabeth,un personaje muuy importante en esta historia ademas del remplazo de alice

¿NUEVA VIDA?

POV BELLA

-ola-comento la chica de ojos azules,que se habia acercado,tenia una sonrisa llena de paz-me llamo elizabeth torres monteago,a mis hermanos y a mi nos gustaria conocerte

-lo siento pero llevo prisa-me di la vuelta e intente irme

-por favor,sabemos lo que eres y queremos platicar contigo

-yo tambien se lo que son

-heyy no es amenaza,por favor,no te cuesta nada

-pero yo no quiero

-eres muy terca te lo han dicho-dijo con una sonrisita,se parecia tanto a...ella-porfis vamos a platicar,es mas si quieres vamos a un lugar publico,no donde nos escuchen obviamente pero si donde nos vean...ashh no se tu pon el lugar-dijo con una carita tan tierna,no berrinchuda si no tierna

-esta bien-conteste-vamos a la cafeteria que esta en esta plaza

-creo que es lo mejor que puedo lograr-dijo dramaticamente

-exacto-conteste con una sonrisita

en ese momento le hizo señas a sus hermanos para que se acercaran

-hola-saludo la otra chica y me dio un beso en la mejilla-me llamo luna monteago

-yo presento luna-contesto elizabeth

-esta bien,pero no me grites

-bien-elizabeth empezó a señalar a los chicos-bueno mira el-dijo señalando al de pelo negro-es alexander monteago

y esta guapura de hombre el cual tiene dueña osea yo-lo señalo primero a el y luego a ella-se llama eduardo monteago y es mi novio

-mucho gusto a todos-salude-yo me llamo isabella swan y me gusta que me digan isa

-ok isa-remarco mi nombre elizabeth-a mi no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo,si no quieres verme enojada,te recomiendo que mejor solo me digas eli o lizzy,vamos a la cafetería

caminamos hacia la cafetería,tomamos una mesa,las chicas pidieron capuchino y ellos americano

la chica llamada luna se sento junto a mi

-te recomiendo que le hagas caso a su advertencia-susurro con una risita-odia que le digan elizabeth,solamente he escuchado a nuestros padres decirle elizabeth cuando de verdad esta en verdaderos problemas,si no,no

-ok,te hare caso aunque ya no le tengo miedo a ese tipo de amenazas

-no me digas,conociste a alguien con su mismo humor

-parecido,no creo que eli sea igual

-jaja parecido a eli,nadie

-no vas a tomar nada isa?-interrumpio eli

-ammm no gracias

-ok comenzamos isa, tu primero o nosotros primero

-ustedes primero

-ok,eres muy desconfiada,yo primero

-porque no primero luna,no la has dejado hablar

-humm,esta bien

-gracias-comento-ammm ok bueno pues me llamo luna y alexander es mi hermano de sangre,llevamos en esta "vida-hizo comillas en el aire al decir lo ultimo-ya unos 100 años,amm yo no tengo ningún don,al menos yo no lo veo así,pero me gusta mucho la música,esa es mi pareja y mi compañera,la música,expreso todo lo que siento y pienso con ella

-de acuerdo,ahora voy yo-comento alexander-bueno soy alexander monteago,antes de ser monteago eramos perroni, luna y yo nacimos en canada,pero hace como 10 años conocimos a la familia monteago y nos unimos a ellos

-de acuerdo-comento el chico que era novio de eli-me llamo eduardo monteago,aunque antes era cárdenas,fui el primero en unirme a la familia monteago y no tengo ningún don

-eso es cierto-interrumpió alexander-yo tampoco tengo ningún don

-jajaja ok eso me lo deja muy claro ehh

-gracias

-se han dado cuenta de una cosa-comento alice rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se habia formado-ha nombrado a la familia omnteago pero no le han explicado a isa,quien es la familia monteago

-espera,antes de que sigas,dime quien eres tu

-ashh ya te lo habia dicho-me evadio,lo cual era muy raro

-ok,ya que no te quieres presentar como tus hermanos,yo me voy-me levante de la mesa y llegue hasta la puerta cuando grito-espera,esta bien-

regrese a la mesa,me sente y me cruze de brazos

-siempre te sales con la tuya?

-estoy esperando

-ashh esta bien-refunfuño-ok,mi nombre original es elizabeth torres hernandez,tengo 19 años,desde hace 50 años, llegue a la familia monteago hace como 8 años,eduardo es mi novio y tengo un don pero no te lo puedo decir,no ahora,si las cosas salen como pienso o veo,pues te lo dire,es un don que no puedo revelar a todo el mundo,es un don muuuuy peligroso,bueno ahora te toca a ti

-te han dicho que das miedo?

-estoy esperando-repitio mis palabras con el mismo gesto que yo

-ashhh esta bien-repeti sus palabras,ok mi nombre original es isabella swan,tengo 19 años,fui convertida hace 70 años,vivi en un clan por todos esos años,no me pregunten la familia con la que estaba,porque no pienso repetir su nombre,por problemas me separe de ellos,sin que se dieran cuenta,de hecho si tengo suerte,apenas se estan dando cuenta que me fui,tengo 2 dones,soy un escudo y tengo el don de robar dones

elizabeth me vio con cara de panico,se levanto de la mesa y se escucdo en su novio

-no robes mi don,te lo pido

-no te preocupes,tranquila-con eso ella se volvio a sentar

-osea que estas viajando sola

-si-comente en un susurro-estoy sola

-porque no nos acompañas a casa-comento animadamente luna-asi conoces a los tan mencioneados monteago

-no crees que les moleste?

-para nada-contesto eli-al contrario,asi podras saber mas de nosotros

-bueno ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer,de acuerdo-suspire dramaticamente de un modo falso

-oye!-grito eli-eso es muy grosero

-vamonos ya-comento luna,esta chica me caia bien pero se notaba que era mas tranquila que eli,elizabeth era algo asi como la loca de la familia monteago,me recordaba tanto a ella,a alice

-que te pasa-me pregunto luna cuando caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento

-nada,recordé a personas de tiempo atrás,muy atrás

-espero y podamos convencerte

-convencerme?...de que

-de unirte a la familia

.

.

.

llegamos a la casa de la familia monteago en un profundo silencio,el lugar donde vivían era algo así como un fraccionamiento privado,la casa era mas o menos pequeña,era de dos pisos,con tres ventanas grandes y una terraza hermosa,que se veia dirigia hacia la habiacion principal, tenia un pequeño jardin,con un mustang negro,estacionado afuera

-vamos-comento luna-no mordemos

-jajaja segura?

-segurisima jajaja

la casa era de verdad hermosa,pegada a la pared habia una escalera de madera,del otro lado,habia un hermoso comedor,junto a un gran ventanal,toda la casa estaba hermosamente alfombrada,al fondo habia una sala,con otro ventanal que daba hacia una picina

entramos y habia dos adultos leyendo en la pequeña sala,frente a una chimenea,al vernos entrar,dirigieron su mirada hacia mi

-hola hijos,pensamos que vendrian mas tarde-comento una mujer parecida a carmen denali,pero con ojos azules,llevaba un pantalon negro con un abrigo color blanco

-hola ma-contesto eli-no,nos encontramos a esta chica,que segun nos cuenta viaja sola y pensamos en invitarla a la casa

-hola-se acerco y me saludo con un beso en cada una de mis mejillas, y un abrazo-me llamo karina monteago y el es mi esposo luis alberto monteago

-mucho gusto señorita...-saludo el hombre,se veia de unos cuarenta años,era de pelo color caoba,era mas o menos alto,ojos verdes,el hiba vestido con un pantalon negro y una camisa azul

-isabella,isabella swan

-ok mucho gusto señorita swan,a que debemos su visita a madrid

-estoy viajando,me acabo de separar del clan con el que vivia,les pido por favor que no me pregunten por ellos o me vere obligada a retirarme,por favor

-esta bien señorita isabella,bueno pues parece que a creado muy buen trato con nuestros hijos,y mas con la pequeña eli-comento abrazandola de modo muy cariñoso,no pude evitar recordar a carlisle y el como despues de haber sido convertida,decia que yo era su pequeña princesita,su pequeñita

-papi-comento eli-me gustaria invitar a vivir con nosotros a isa,claro si tu estas de acuerdo

-es una gran idea padre-comento alexander

-por favor padre-le consecuento luna-para nosotros seria como una hermana mas

-no quiero darles molestias

-para nosotros no seria ninguna molestia-comento la señora karina

-tengo algo que proponerte isabella-respondio el señor monteago-te gustaria tener una nueva vida,una nueva familia,ahora junto a nosotros?

-papi,estas hablando de convertirla en una de nosotros?-comento no entendia ya nada

-lo siento pero ya no entiendo nada ¿convertirme en una de ustedes?

-creo que a llegado el momento de explicarte mi don isabella


	8. 7-don

**hola,espero les este gustando la historia,bueno ya en este capitulo,entro de lleno a la que es la nueva vida de bella,¿que pasara?¿cual sera el don tan misterioso de eli,yo estoy muy emocionada otra cosita, a los que le quieran dar cara a luna,es maite perroni,yo soy super mega fan de ella y de hecho,integrare algunas canciones del nuevo disco de maite, ECLIPSE DE LUNA,que sale a la venta este 27 de agosto, en la historia,otra cosita,marian es humana,osea que ella no pertenece ni nunca ha pertenecido a ningun clan, pero,tambien les voy a mistrar un poco como la esta pasando edward,les agradesco todos sus comentarios y sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

**disclaimer,estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la talentosa sthephanie meyer**

**DON**

**POV BELLA**

me llevaron hacia la sala,eli se sentó en medio de sus padres,enfrente de mi,luna se sento junto a mi de un lado y alexander del otro y eduardo atrás de mi

-ok isa-comenzó eli-te explicare en que consiste todo esto,pero quiero que estes tranquila ok

-me pones cada segundo mas de nervios, ya dime eli

-ok-dio un suspiro-yo tengo un don muy extraño,si los vulturis,se llegan a enterar de mi don,ese seria mi fin,yo puedo dar convertir a la gente en humanos

-que!-me levante de un salto,eso era posible?-explícame por favor

-por favor siéntate-hice lo que me pidió-por eso cuando me dijiste que robas dones,me dio tanto miedo,nosotros aveces somos vampiros y aveces humanos,ese es el defecto que tiene mi don,el no te avisa cuando vas a cambiar o tu lo decides,simplemente de un momento a otro pasas de ser vampiro a humano,lo único que conservamos por siempre de los vampiros es que nunca envejecemos y nunca morimos

-a los únicos que eli ha convertido es a nosotros-comento luna

-estoy explicando yo!-grito eli

-le estoy explicando a isabella algo importante-explico luna

-eso se lo voy a decir yo,no tu luna-riño eli

-entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí sentada-comento luna levantándose-compermiso-y salio de la sala

-no tenias porque tratarla así-riño alexander-compermiso voy con mi hermana-y también salio de la sala

estoy en shock,eli es capaz de convertir a alguien en humana,lo que yo abandone por edward,puede regresar a mi

-que piensas isabella-me pregunto karina-quieres pertenecer a los monteago?

-si,me quedo con ustedes,pero antes eli,explicame porque eres asi con luna

se que a lo mejor era algo absurdo preocuparme por una pelea de hermanas,cuando mi vida estaba a punto de volver a cambiar,pero luna me caia bien y no se me hacia justo el trato que había entre eli y luna

-no me cae bien eso es todo,no preguntes mas porque no hay nada mas que explicar,no me cae o mas bien me da igual,ni me va ni me viene,ahora en lo que estábamos,ven siéntate en este sofá-era un sofa negro individual,me sente y ella me reclino

-por favor relájate,vas a sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica

-de acuerdo,hazlo

eli se sento junto a mi,me tomo de la mano y emepze a sentir una fuerte descarga electrica,pero despues empese a sentir que no podia respirar,sentia que me faltaba el aire,que algo dentro de mi cuerpo estaba pasando,sentia que me ahogaba,no soportaba la sensacion,era peor que cuando carlisle me convirtio,sentia un muy fuerte dolor en la cabeza,parecia que todo me daba de vueltas y de pronto me levante de prisa porque el aire me segui faltando,di un respiro profundo y cuando quise car otro paso,me torci el pie y me cai

otra vez era torpe

otra vez me sonrojaba

otra vez mi corazon latia

y ya no estaba con la persona que extrañaba eso

-tienes unos ojos hermosos-comento alexander el cual tenia a luna abrazada a su pecho,solo senti cuando el calor inundo mis mejillas,me esta sonrojando

-que bonitos sonrojos tienes-comento luna-eres muy hermosa

-gracias

otra vez era la fragil humana isabella swan

-recuerda lo que te dije,isa,aveces vas a ser humana y aveces vas a ser vampiro

-ven isa temostrare tu cuarto-me dijo luna,me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia una bonita habitacion,color verde claro,tenia una ventana enorme al fondo,era grande,en el centro tenia una grande y hermosa cama,junto a ella tenia un escritorio con una computadora hermosa y frente a ella estaba na television muy grande con dos bonitos sofas

-es muy bonita-comente-asi es la tuya?

-si,la mia es muy parecida a esta,solo que esta llena de posters de musica y letras de canciones pegadas por doquier,te dejo para que te instales

-no-la detuve-espera,podemos hablar?

-de que quieres hablar?

-de eli

-te diste cuenta de nuestros roces

-si,yo le diria algo mas que roces pero si

cerro la puerta, se sento en la cama y yo la imite

-eli no es mala,solamente que ella y yo tenemos gustos muy distintos,eli es una chica muy linda,muy tierna,tiene un caracter muy fuerte como te habras dado cuenta pero no es mala,tiene un humor a lo mejor y un poquito negro,pero si necesitas de alguien eli esta ahi

-la quieres mucho verdad?

-mucho es poco a comparación de como la quiero,para mi es mi hermana,es esa persona en quien yo puedo confiar y ella va a estar ahi,soporta mis locuras y hay veces que me las sigue

-que bonito cariño le tienes

-es una niña muy loca pero si, la quiero muchisimo,elizabeth es la chica mas linda y la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener,ahora te dejo para que te pongas a gusto y si quieres llamar a alguien con confianza usa todo lo que gustes de esta casa,te vendre a buscar a la hora de la cena

-gracias

asi salio y me dejo pensando en todo lo que dijo,pero sobre todo en lo de llamar por telefono

sali de la habitacion y busque a eli,en esto ella podria ayudarme,no tarde mucho ya que habia una puerta de madera,con el nombre _elizabeth _grabado en la puerta

toc toc

-adelante

-hola eli,necesito de tu ayuda

-que pasa?

-quiero llamar a alguien pero no quiero que el numero se registre

-ok,te presto mi telefono

-no,quiero llamar de un telefono publico,aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo celular

-ok,para que veas que no soy tan mala,vamos a decirle a luna y las tres vamos al centro comercial,afuera hay un telefono publico y desde ahi llamas y luego compras tu celular ¿te parece?

-me encanta la idea,eres unica eli,voy a avisarle a luna

-ok,nos vemos haya abajo

-ok

y asi sali de su habitacion directo hacia la de luna,me pondria en contacto con jasper y emmett

.

.

.

JASPER

teniamos 2 días sin saber de bella,aunque emmett y yo si sabiamos lo que habia pasado,teníamos que cuidar nuestros pensamientos,emmett esta muy enojado por todo lo que esta pasando,pues desde ayer alice no deja de pensar en los buenos momentos que vivio con bella, y llego al punto de deseperar a edward y decirle que dejara de epnsar en los mejor de bella porque sentia que explotaria de dolor

otro que tambien esta muy mal es edward,ya busco a bella por todos los rincones de forks,seattle ,por antgels,siguio su rastro pero solo lo llevo al aeropuerto de seattle,que es donde se pierde su aroma;se sienta en los rincones de la casa y no deja de llorar,dice que bella no pudo ser capaz de abandonarlo,que el la ama,que toso lo que pensaba bella era mentira que el amaba,que le dio todo,que el siempre la quizo,que el nunca hizo nada que hiciera pensar a bella mal de el,que ella era la que se estaba portando mal con el,pero que el la ama,que nunca podra amar a ninguna otra mujer como la amo a ella,cosa rara porque alice le dijo que no exagerara con su desicion que el debia rehacer su vida, ayer vino marian y contó su versión de la historia,dejando a bella como la mala del cuento,pero paso algo muy raro,marian hablaba como si tuviera un dialogo aprendido y alice estaba muy ansiosa,no me gustaría pensar que alice es mas mala de lo que ya parece

y el ultimo que esta muy que derrama dolor es carlisle pues piensa que sus palabras son las que obligaron a bella a irse,cosa que es cierto pero obviamente no se lo voy a confirmar

los demas estan tristes pero no pierden las esperanzas de que bella "recapacite y vuelva"

estoy sentado en la sala intentando ver un poco de tele,emmett esta sentado en la entrada con rosalie,edward esta en su habitacion con alice y los demas se fueron de caceria,hiba ir a ver a los dos "adoloridos"cuando sono mi telefono,marcaba como numero desconocido

-bueno-conteste

-hola buenas tardes por favor con jasper o emmett-contesto una bonita voz y de fondo de oian dos risas

-habla jasper

-bueno con usted esta su hermano? es que necesitamos hablar con los dos-¿necesitamos?¿quienes?tape un poco la bocina de mi telefono y lo llame-!emmett¡-en ese momento escuche como la bonita voz decia-ya lo llamo que hago-pero no contesto la otra voz-que pasa jasper-ven acércate

-señorita ya estamos los dos que pasa

-permitanme un momento por favor-contesto y luego del otro lado dijo-toma

-no vayan a decir mi nombre ni a pensar en mi nombre hasta que cuelgue me oyeron

-si señorita

-ok,como estan

-extrañanadote cada dia mas mi amor-contesto emmett ¿que pretendia?

-jajaja yo tambien te extraño amor,no es lo mismo sin ti

-lo se,dime cuando vuelves

-...nunca

-como has estado preciosa-pregunte,ahora hiba yo

-bien bebe,muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida

-nada es lo mismo sin ti nena

en ese momento alice y rosalie se acercaron con edward detras de ellas,eran extrañas tantas palabras de amor

-lo mismo digo bebe..lo mismo digo

-donde estas

-sabes que no te puedo decir amor-contesto ella,no queria que colgara

-como estan las cosas por haya amor-yo seguia con el juego

-tranquilo,al menos mas tranquilo que antes de venir

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso mi amor-contesto emmett y rosalie estaba empezando sacar humo por las orejas

-como estan?-pregunto ella,sabia a lo que se referia

-culpandote

-ja eso ya me lo imaginaba amor

-cuando nos podemos ver amor-pregunte y en ese momento me fue arebatado el telefono por alice

-mira mujerzuela,no se quien eres y ya te odio,no te metas con mi jasper me oiste, es mio y soy capaz de saltarte encima si te le acercas,estas advertida¿me oiste?-pero del otro lado ya habian colgado

-!me colgo¡-grito alice-¿quien era?

le hice una seña con la cabeza a emmett para que entendiera que podiamos hablar

-era bella-contesto emmett y en ese momento alice dejo caer el telefono al suelo,pero alcance a rescatarlo por si bella me volvia a llamar

pov edward

-mira mujerzuela,no se quien eres y ya te odio,no te metas con mi jasper me oiste, es mio y soy capaz de saltarte encima si te le acercas,estas advertida¿me oiste?-grito alice pero del otro lado colgaron en cuanto la escucharon¿quien seria?

-!me colgo¡-grito alice-¿quien era?

jasper le hizo una seña a emmett con la cabeza ¿que esta pasando aqui?¿que ocultan ese par?

-era bella-contesto emmett y en ese momento alice dejo caer el telefono

yo quede en shock,bella se habia comunicado a la casa

-algo raro habia aqui y mas si recordaba la conversación,emmett le pregunto que cuando volvia y bella le contesto que nunca,dijo que muchas cosas han cambiado en su vida,cuando le pregunto que donde estaba ,ella le dijo que no podia decirles, cuando emmet le pregunto como estaba ella le contesto que mas tranquila,y mejor que antes de irse y despues ella pregunto y ellos contestaron-culpandote-,ademas parecia que bella habia hecho nuevas amistad,porque la primera persona que llamo fue distinta a bella,si era capaz de hacer nuevas amigas ¿seria capaz de volver a enamorar?

-hablaron con bella y no nos dijeron-pregunto rosalie y en ese momento entraban carlisle y esme

-llamo bella-pregunto angustiado carlisle-que paso que les dijo

-que paso con mi niña-pregunto esme

-pasa que este par hablaron con bella y no nos dijeron nada-conteste-expliquense

-no-contesto muy sereno jasper

-no-contesto emmett-y si quieren correrme adelante pero no pienso decir nada

-bella esta sola que no lo ven-contesto muy exaltada esme

-bella no esta sola esme-contesto jasper-parece ser que ya hizo amigos y quien sabe a lo mejor y se vuelve a enamorar

-no eso no va a pasar porque la voy a encontrar y la voy a reconquistar-dije muy seguro de mi mismo,esto no estaba acabado,encontrare a bella,la reconquistare y volveremos a ser la pareja feliz de siempre


	9. 8-Complicaciones

Disclaimer: algunos de los personajes presentados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a sthephanie Meyer

Complicación

Llevo alrededor de un mes siendo isabella swan monteago, todavía no me hago a la idea, las chicas han intentado sacarme información sobre la familia con la que vivía, aunque, no han logrado sacarme nada.

Me he sentido un poco rara en esta nueva forma de vida, digo hace mucho que deje de pensar en dormir, comer o cualquier otra cosa que hacen normalmente los humanos, hasta ahora he permanecido como humana, no he regresado a mi estado de vampira y por el momento para mí eso está bien

Hay algo digno o raro que sucedió el día de la llamada a jasper y emmett, luna me comenzó a preguntar por el chico al que le llamamos, jasper, dice que tiene linda voz y le transmite mucha paz, cuando le pregunte las razones de querer saber de él, me contesto que únicamente curiosidad y no volvió a decir nada mas, ni a preguntar ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo la sospecha de que luna le empieza a buscar amante a su único amor (la música)

Hablando de romances, Alexander ha demostrado un pequeño interés por mí, a veces pienso que estoy alucinando pero otras veces enserio me parece que le gusto, yo pues me hago la desentendida, ya que por ahora y creo que por siempre, prefiero quedarme solita

Los señores monteago (aún no me hago a la idea de decirles padres, pues para mi, mis padres eran otros) me dijeron que para no levantar sospechas sobre lo que somos, debo asistir a la escuela

Estoy comenzando a estudiar la universidad, estudiare literatura, en la mejor universidad de Madrid, comparto escuela con los chicos, Elizabeth, estudia comunicación, Eduardo y Alexander estudian leyes y luna estudia administración de empresas.

He hecho muy buena amistad con las niñas, mas con Eli que con luna, digamos que a luna la busco cuando deseo estar tranquila y en paz sin tanto alboroto y a Eli, la busco cuando deseo estar de loca, cuando deseo hacer cosas mucho más atrevidas, como hoy.

No tengo ganas de estar encerrada en casa, por el momento estoy leyendo un libro con Alexander y luna pero no me siento en paz, me siento aburrida.

-que te pasa-me pregunta luna-te veo muy intranquila.

-no me pasa nada-contesto-es solo que estoy un poco aburrida

-lo siento mucho isa-me responda con una caricia en la mejilla Alex-pero nuestros padres no están y sin su consentimiento no podemos salir de casa, son reglas y tenemos que respetarlas

-voy a buscar a Eli-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-entiende por favor que no podemos salir-me responde luna, adivinando mis intensiones

-aja-contesto inocentemente-solamente voy a ver qué está haciendo, para pasar el rato

-aja-repiten ambos mi gesto

Subo las escaleras directo a la habitación de luna, se oye muy callada

Toc toc

-adelante-contesta Eduardo

uppss creo que llegue en mal momento, entro y los encuentro abrazados viendo una película

-que pasa isa-pregunta Eli-necesitas algo

-ammm sip pero creo que estas ocupada así que mejor regreso después-le respondo ya casi saliendo de su habitación

-no te preocupes isa, yo voy por unos refrescos mientras ustedes platican-se levanta Eduardo

-gracias Eduardo no te la quito mucho tiempo-contesto con un pequeño sonrojo

-no te preocupes-contesta riendo-yo la tengo toda una eternidad, así que unos minutitos no importan-sale Eduardo de la habitación y Eli me mira

-ya dime que pasa porque me estas poniendo nerviosa-contesta eli-dime que sucede

-nada-miro hacia la ventana-estoy aburrida y la noche se ve muy larga

-nuestros padres no están-me responde con una pequeña sonrisita-¿Quién está a cargo de la casa?

-luna-contesto con un encogiéndome de hombros-y me dijo….

-si ya sé lo que te dijo-me interrumpe-que hay reglas, que no podemos salir y que bla bla bla

-no seas así con ella-la defiendo

-eyy tú fuiste la que vino a buscarme porque esta aburrida

-por fis quiero salir, de verdad estoy aburrida-le hago unos ojitos de niña tierna

-lo siento mucho isa-me responde mirando hacia otro lado-pero hoy no se va a poder

-te estás negando a una travesura-se que Elizabeth no se puede negar jamás a hacer una travesura

-eyy no me retes-responde a la defensiva-pero te estás poniendo pálida

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto-siempre he sido de este color de piel

-pasa, que en cualquier momento vas a regresar a ser vampiro-me contesta con un encogimiento de hombros

-con mayor razón!-me emociono-ya no voy a necesitar dormir, ándale porfis, porfa, estoy aburrida

-ashhh está bien, vamos a bailar a la disco ¿quieres?

-yupi!

Al poco rato bajamos muy bien arregladas, luna seguía leyendo su libro y levanto la vista

-isa te dije que no podían salir

-no tardamos-contesto eli

-¿a dónde van?

-a bailar

-eli, isa porque no van mañana-intercedió Eduardo-por favor

-no te pongas de lado de luna-susurro eli-queremos salir

-eyy si mi aburrimiento va a provocar una pelea mejor no vamos a ningún lado

-ese pensamiento si es sensato

-¡ya luna!-grito eli-no nos tardamos, es mas puede que ni siquiera se den cuenta de que salimos

-yo no respondo por lo que digan nuestros padres-contesto luna recogiendo su libro

-si nos dice algo-intercedí yo-diré que nosotras fuimos, que tú no tuviste nada que ver

-me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches-contesto luna y desapareció a su cuarto

Nos fuimos a un bar-club muy elegante en el centro de Madrid, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, ya casi era media noche cuando sucedió

Me comenzó a dar un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago, sentí que me quedaba sin aire,me estaba ahogando, eli estaba de lo mas asustada y no dejaba de gritar ¡te lo dije!, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en pecho, la cabeza sentía que me iba a explicar y lo peor es que eli estaba en su estado de humana, y no podía tomarme y correr a la casa, solamente paro un taxi y nos fuimos a casa, los señores monteago ya habían llegado pero al ver el estado en el que estaba, no nos dijeron nada, me llevaron a mi recamara y me dejaron ahí acostada, el malestar duro toda la noche y parte de la mañana, fue hasta el medio dia que comencé a sentirme mejor

Alguien todo a mi puerta, cuando hable para que pasaran era eli y luna, con un semblante de preocupación

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto luna

-mejor-comente

-mis padres me pusieron una regañada fatal-comento eli, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-pero están muy preocupados por ti

-gracias y estas muy loca eli-comente riendo

-apenas te das cuenta-me comento luna

-luna-dijo eli en modo de advertencia

-ya, ya no dije nada

-te dejamos para que descanzes hermosa

Ambas me dieron un beso en la frente y salieron de mi cuarto


	10. 9-Familias

**FAMILIAS**

Pov Emmett:

Todo aquí en casa ha cambiado desde que bella llamo aquella tarde y todos escucharon la conversación, a veces pienso que ella era una clase de pegamento que unía a la familia, ahora que ella no esta nos hemos separado… Edward se la pasa buscándola y casi nunca viene a casa, Rosalie y Alice están muy distantes, esta ultima incluso a pasado días sin salir de la habitación, Carlisle y Esme no nos dirigen la palabra más que rara vez y para avisarnos que saldrán de casería, en vista de la actitud de Alice, Jasper ha decidido mudarse de cuarto y yo bueno… me he aislado por completo de todos a excepción de Jasper quienes solo hablamos con los demás con monosílabos… cuando nadie me oye susurro… "Bella ¿por qué nos dejaste?".

**Pov isabella**

Cuando ya me sentí mejor decidí ir al cuarto de Eli para ofrecer disculpas por la regañada que le toco sola.

Toc toc- dije pues la puerta estaba entre abierta y al momento que lo dije dejo de hablar

Pasa- dijo con una voz algo picara… como quien acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

Lamen…- ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase cuando dejo su celular sobre su tocador y me dijo con una voz algo molesta: nena ni siquiera lo menciones, además yo accedí no?... y odio a la gente que hace las cosas y luego se arrepiente, ahora siéntate y pon atención.

Cuando dijo eso sentí un nudo en el estomago… por palabras de Luna sabia que Eli tendía a tener un carácter complicado y era de andarse con cuidado.

Eli continúo con lo siguiente: como manera personal de cobrarme el regaño, te llevare de compras mañana exactamente a las 2:00 pm partiremos de aquí para llegar al centro comercial a las 3:00.

¿Po-porque a-a esa hora?- pregunte algo tartamuda pues desde que llegue ahí no había visto esa mirada en su rostro... una mirada retadora… y aunque yo había empezado a desarrollar un carácter similar sabia que con ella no se podía tratar así que sin más ni mas accedí a su petición.

Luego en un gesto con la cara me indico que saliera de su cuarto, ya que iba a salir me detuve un momento en la puerta y le dije: Luna vendrá con nosotros.

A lo que Eli ya algo fastidiada me dijo: mira Isa yo soy quien pone las reglas, pero si te hace sentir mejor que ella venga, no te preocupes ahora sal de mi cuarto antes de que me enoje… no me quieres ver así, así que largo.

De alguna manera me recordaba a Edward cuando recién lo conocí y sus cambios de humor me provocaban estrés pues no sabía por qué cambiaba tan de repente, y al mismo tiempo me recorvada a Alice quien era adicta a la moda y siempre me llevaba de compras; cielos como los extrañaba… recostarme sobre el hombro de mi Edward a escuchar música, ir al centro comercial y odiarme por aceptar ir, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamiento que no note que Alexander se dirigía hacia mi.

Lo siento mucho Isa- dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa cada que se dirigía a mi… - no te vi, bueno si te vi pero, pero bueno no es que te vea todo el tiempo es solo que... bueno tu sabes a veces tienes tanto en que pensar que bueno pues…

Antes de que Alex tuviera un ataque de nervios decidí tomar la palabra y peguntar por Luna pues tenía que averiguar que tramaba Eli (aunque dudaba mucho que ella supiera algo).

Cuando Alex lo dijo casi volé para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Hola Isa pasa- me dijo antes que yo pudiera si quiera tocar.

Como supiste que era yo- pregunte asombrada

Bueno cuando has vivido aquí el tiempo que cada uno de nosotros sabes de memoria como camina cada quien y sus hábitos al tocar la puerta.

La mire con los ojos más abiertos que pude, luego casi sin perder el tiempo le pregunte que si no sabía cuál era el plan de mi querida bipolar.

La verdad ni idea… pero si te hace sentir mejor ammm yo me ofrezco ir contigo aunque te advierto que si dijo ir de compras yo que tú me preparaba para maratónicas horas de cosas que comprar y ver y probarse y… y… realmente es la peor tortura ir con ella, aunque definitivamente es la mejor comprando parece barbie jejejeje será divertido… es una tortura linda... aunque casi no nos llevamos bien cuando vamos de compras me aconseja con que me veo mejor, las tendencias de la temporada y sobre todo como ligarme a uno que otro jijiji- dijo Luna con una linda sonrisa… como la mía cuando recuerdo los buenos tiempos con los Cullen.

Luego de esto me sentí un poco más tranquila al saber que Luna vendría, luego de esto me retire a mi cuarto, una vez en el decidí recostarme y dormir un poco ya que no había mucha acción el día de hoy, a menudo sin querer recordaba los buenos tiempos con Charlie cuando recién llegue a Forks, cuando conocí a Eduard… cuando nos casamos... nuestra luna de miel... ¡qué tiempos! Lo bien que la habíamos pasado estos años y como todo se vino abajo gracias a una zorra mentirosa y cizañosa… cada que recordaba me daban ganas de volver y mostrarles lo bien que estaba con mi nueva familia, pero ¿para qué volver?, ¿para qué torturarme?

Con el paso del tiempo les iba tomando un cariño especial a todos en esa casa pues me hacían olvidar lo mal que a veces estaba, cada uno a su modo era especial y complementaba a la familia de una forma espectacular… Karina y Luis Alberto eran súper alivianados (aunque como todos los padres ponía reglas, aunque los castigos no existían si las platicas), Luna era la tranquila que bien equilibraba el carácter de Elizabeth que de vez en cuando explotaba creando el caos, Alexander siempre cuidando de su hermanita pequeña (me recuerda a mi oso y a Jasper), y Eduardo perdido con Eli, aunque bien no todo el tiempo estaban juntos como Edward y yo se tenían un enorme amor.

Y yo que aun no sabía en qué forma encajaba del todo trataba de acoplarme a lo que me dijeran, ya que como bien se sabe no todos nos acoplamos rápido.

Eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos (ya que al volverme vampira de nuevo no puedo dormir solo serraba los ojos para descansarlos) y decidí darme un buen baño, mientras me tallaba el cabello recordé las compras que más tarde haría con las chicas y la piel se me erizo al recordar lo que decía Eli _**"como manera personal de cobrarme el regaño te llevare de compras mañana exactamente a las 2:00 pm partiremos de aquí para llegar al centro comercial a las 3:00".**_

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude para bajar a desayunar, aunque no sabía que me darían ahora que volví a ser vampira… mientras me vestía escogiendo lo mejor que tenia entre mi ropa para no hacer arrestada por mi propia hermana por cometer suicidio en la moda se me ocurrió algo realmente extraño... que mi comida sería un buen vaso de sangre con trozos de carne medio viva a modo de cereal claro; al imaginarme esa bizarra imagen solté una carcajada y saque la lengua a modo de mueca de disgusto.

Cuando llegue a la mesa note que cada quien estaba en sus asuntos como de costumbre… Luna leía su libro de siempre, Alex, Luis y Lalo leían la sección de deportes Eli o Liz como solía llamarle a veces mandaba mensajes a una velocidad supersónica (estaba en proceso de aprendizaje para hacerlo igual) y Karina preparaba el desayuno; cuando me dirigía a ver si mi nueva mamá necesitaba ayuda oí la voz de Liz que me llamaba así que no tuve más remedio que ir i sentarme a su lado, pensé que me diría algo parecido a lo del día anterior pero para mi sorpresa dijo: lamento mucho a verte hablado así ayer hermana pero estaba molesta porque no había dormido bien ayer (cuando te vuelves humano puedes volver a dormir) por que no sabía que también te encontrabas querida… espero que lo que haremos hoy compense lo que paso- acto seguido me guiño el ojo.

Mi desayuno fue más grato de lo que imagine, entre bromas y pláticas acerca de lo que comía, ya que fue un poco de sangre en forma de malteada y comida de humano; amaba esta nueva vida.

Cuando todos acabamos de comer hicimos sobremesa hablando de temas de noticias como los deportes, espectáculos, economía y política, aunque estos últimos eran no muy divertidos, sin embargo siendo inmortales tenían una gran afición por todo lo que los humanos hacían y creían, siendo franca esa afición era pegajosa, me encantaban las horas de comer.

Cuando menos me di cuenta Luna estaba gritándome para que bajara y nos pudiéramos ir.

Isa enserio que si no bajas subiere por ti- dijo Luna en un tono juguetón.

Quiero ver- conteste en un tono burlón. Cuando menos me di cuenta Alexander me tomo de la cintura i me cargo a modo de costal en su hombro derecho

Isa eres un problema, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo a salir más rápido- dijo Alex acomodándome mejor para poder bajar las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llegamos a bajo pude notar la cara de sorpresa de Luna, Eli y Lalo quienes con una sonrisa picara nos observaban, cuando me di cuenta de esto le pedí a Alex que me bajara y me acomode la ropa

Bueno si ya terminaron de coquetear nos tenemos que ir- dijo Eli despidiéndose de Lalo y de Alex, a continuación Luna la arremedo y yo no tuve de otra más que seguirlas, lo primero que vi cuando salí de la casa fue un hermoso camaro amarillo último modelo acto seguido me quede estatica

Hey Isa que no te asuste a Eli le encantan los autos deportivos así que te presento al que es el amor de su vida- Luna señalo el auto.

Creí que solo tenían el mustang- dije sorprendida

No nena nuestros autos están en el garaje solo que muy rara vez los sacamos y mas a este que vez aquí- dijo eli abrazando al auto.

Ahora si ya acabamos con las presentaciones subamos y vámonos al ¡centro comercial! – grito Luna al mismo tiempo que Eli.

Corrí para subirme y en cuanto me subí Eli dijo: nena yo que tú me detengo... amo manejarlo porque parezco conductora de auto de carreras- dijo riendo y Luna dijo un si moviendo la cabeza.

Es por eso que casi nunca lo usa pero prometió de ahora en adelante usarlo más (aunque en lo personal creo que más bien fue amenaza)- dijo Luna.

Acto seguido arranco.

**Hola soy Elizabeth amiga de Idalia… ella me pidió que continúe con la historia en lo que se desahoga un poco de la escuela, al igual que ustedes yo no quiero separar a Bella y a Edward, pero si quiero darle un poco de sabor a la historia así que hare mi mayor esfuerzo y espero y les guste, si tienen comentarios, quejas o sugerencias déjenlos e Idalia me los hará llegar para que la historia sea más de su agrado… sin más que decir me voy espero disfruten lo que les tengo preparado.**

**Hola, yo aquí llegando al final, quiero por favor que le den la bienvenida a mi queridísima amiga y nueva betta de la historia, como ya les comento ella, estoy saturada de tareas entonces me quedo sin tiempo para dormir,sin embargo no quiero dejar esta historia botada por 3° vez, si chicas, ya la había intentado escribir antes pero por falta de seguidores (solo Elizabeth la leía)la abandone, apenas ahorita que subí el capitulo lo leí, y me gusta mucho la idea de Elizabeth, es algo nuevo y diferente a lo que yo estaba subiendo, me encanto la parte de emmett y el que bella se este acoplando a su nueva familia.**

**voy a hacer un pequeñísimo capitulo, cuento con mas o menos 45 minutitos para hacerlo porque todavía tengo que hacer unas cosas**

**Elizabeth y yo esperamos sus hermosos reviews,quejas y suegerencias**

**atte: maiteprinceess y elizabeth**


	11. Pov alice

**DISCLAIMER:ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN, OTROS LE PERTENECEN A LA GENIAL STHEPHANIE MEYER**

**POV ALICE**

Me encuentro muy deprimida, no sé qué me pasa, lo que comento jasper el día de la llamada de bella ,me dejo con una angustia muy grande, ósea yo quiero a Marian, me encanta, me fascina o bueno más bien me fascinaba, las ideas que me parecía geniales antes ahora me parecen huecas y tontas.

La verdad es que ya me siento fastidiada de ella, ya no la quiero, me aburre, me desespera, además de que las cosas en casa no son las mismas desde que bella se fue, Edward tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo, la última vez que supe de él, me conto que estaba en roma, que iba a pasar por Italia y después por España, aunque dudamos que bella haya viajado a Europa, rosalie, no le dirige la palabra a nadie, a nadie, ni siquiera a su oso, aunque bueno emmett tampoco ya no nos habla a nadie que no sea jasper, jasper, mi amado ,ya no soporta mi estado de ánimo, ha llegado al límite y se ha cambiado de habitación dejándome completamente sola, Carlisle y esme, no le hablan ni a emmett ni ha jasper, esta casa es un verdadero caos.

Pero volviendo a mi preocupación, la verdad no es porque le haya pasado algo a bella, pues como dijo ese día, se encuentra bien, mi preocupación es porque haya encontrado otras amigas, otra hermana que la lleve de compras, que la quiera, que la abrase, que haga todo lo que ella y yo hacíamos juntas, y lo peor de todo que se pasee frente a mí y que se burle de mi soledad, como yo y Marian nos burlamos de la suya

Me saco de mis pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta, era esme, que venía a platicar conmigo sobre bella, le costó mucho tomar esa decisión pero sabe que con alguien tiene que sacar su dolor

-pasa esme-entro y se sentó frente a mí

-ya sabes a lo que vengo alice-con un simple movimiento de cabeza, confirme, y volví mi mirada hacia la ventana, había una hermosa vista como la que tanto le gusta a bella

-tú también la extrañas-no fue una pregunta de parte de esme, sino una confirmación-todos la extrañamos, pero emmett y jasper, no han querido decir nada de lo que saben

-se lo que sientes esme-comente sin apartar la mirada de la ventana-miedo, miedo de que tenga otra familia, que la quiera y que le de lo que nosotros le negamos

-y si esta mas-comento- que pasa si solo mintió a jasper y a emmett para no preocuparlos más, eso sería muy de bella

-también sería el darse a querer-refute- bella era una linda amiga, la cual siempre ponía nuestros deseos ante los de ella, prueba de eso es que estamos en forks

-¿sabes si Edward ya encontró algo?-me pregunto cambiando de tema-no sé, alguna pista, algo…

-algo que nos diga que mata humanos-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona- bella no va a regresar mientras sigamos creyendo que en verdad quiso matar a Marian-hice un gesto de repulsión a pensar en esa, y en lo que me había contado

-todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra-susurro

-no esme, las palabras de Marian apuntan en su contra-refute

-¿crees a Marian capaz de mentir?-pregunto incrédula

-te lo voy a decir porque para nadie en esta casa, es un secreto que a Marian le gusta Edward, lo único que se lo impedía a Marian, era bella y ahora bells ya no es piedra en su camino-no podía contar todo lo que sabía porque si no la que terminaría en la calle, junto con Marian, seria yo

-Alice, porque no intentas ver algo sobre bella-me rogo esme, mientras yo negaba, desde que bella se fue yo no pude volver a ver nada de su futuro

-esme sabes que no puedo ver nada, no sé qué pasa-conteste, y era la verdad, antes de que bella se fuera, bloqueaba las visiones sobre ella porque era aburrido, pero después cuando intente ver qué pasaba, no lo graba ver nada

-es que eso me da más razones para dudar-refuto

-está bien, si así te relajas un poco, lo intentare

Me consentre en bella,en su vida,en sus desiciones,y entonces sucedió

-VISION-

-mira qué bonita blusa isa-comento una chica, estaba de espaldas y no podía verle la cara y entonces bella volteo y le sonrió

-si es hermosa-contesto feliz pero había algo raro en ella, algo que no había cuando se fue-pruébatela luna

-no,no me puedo probar la luna

-jajajaja y yo pensé que la loca era mi pequeña bipolar

-perdón pero no es tu pequeña bipolar, es nuestra pequeña bipolar

-si yo también las amo ehhh-contesto otra chica con un falso tono de drama, que también estaba de espaldas y entonces se abrazaron

-isa, te quiero presentar a un amigo, es muy lindo, guapo y soltero-comento la chica recién llegada

-nada pierdes en conocerlo, apoyo la otra chica

TERMINA LA VISION

Cuando reaccione, toda la familia estaba alrededor mío, hasta Edward, ¿a qué hora llegó?

-acabo de llegar Alice-comento contestando a mis pensamientos, el también había visto la visión-no lo puedo creer

-no, no y me niego a creer que lo que vi es cierto

-que pasa-pregunto rosalie

-no, no esa visión es falsa, en ella le decían isa y todo aquel que conoce a bella, sabe que odia que le digan isa, además, lo notaste Edward, hay algo raro en bella

-si, si lo note pero no alcanzo a distinguir que es,¿tu crees que ella este mal?

-no se-respondí, y es que aun no logro definir que es eso de raro que tiene bella

-Alice- pidió Carlisle-dinos la visión

-ok-comencé-estaba bella en un centro comercial, con una chica a la cual le decía luna, la chica le hacía un comentario en broma y luego, bella decía que su pequeña bipolar, y entonces otra chica se les unió y se abrazaron como si fueran 3 hermanas felices, después la que llego al último le decía a bella, que le quería presentar a un amigo, le decía que era guapo, lindo y soltero y la otra chica las apoyaba

-que tiene de malo que bella sea feliz

-no, ella es una cullen, ella es feliz con nosotros, con nadie mas,es que y si ya tiene nuevas amigas ¡no!-grite-siento que me estoy volviendo loca, no puedo más, quiero a bella de vuelta y si para eso me tengo que deshacer de Marian, lo hare

Edward estaba en shock, y como no estarlo, en mi visión le dicen a su esposa que le quieren presentar a otro hombre

Quiero a bella de vuelta, y si para eso, tengo que viajar con Edward y mover cada piedra del planeta para encontrarla, lo hare

Nadie me quita a mi amiga, y vive para contarlo, como que me llamo Alice Marie Brandon cullen

**Ola chicas, bueno pues el capítulo que sigue le toca a eli, si para mañana ya lo tiene, lo subo mañana, ella tiene una idea más o menos formada, entonces, más o menos nos vamos complementando**

**Hasta la próxima**


	12. ¿NUEVO AMIGO?

**DISCLAIMER:ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADO EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS,PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER**

**Hola soy Elizabeth con un capítulo más espero que sea de su agrado, recuerden que el chiste de las historias es darles sabor para que sean interesantes, y este es el fin de esta historia… no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Edward… y si saben de alguien que le gusten este tipo de historias y sean fans de la peli avísenle para que se una… cuídense y no se pierdan lo que sigue… por que como ya leyeron le presentaran al nuevo chico. **

**Ola, bueno pues aquí mi amiga Elí nos trae ahora 2 capítulos, la verdad me estoy enganchando con lo que ella está escribiendo, entonces yo les voy a poner algunos povs cullen y que ella nos cuente qué onda con bellita no?**

**Solo 2 cositas antes de comenzar, el capitulo pasado, el de familias no tuvo ningún review y el de pov alice solo tuvo 1,chicas estamos haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar la historia botada, mi amiga en 24 horas, escribió 2 capítulos, si empezamos a ver que ya no quieren la historia mejor nada mas vamos a subir un capitulo a la semana, please ayúdenos y denos a notar que si les gusta**

**Por ultimo, quiero escribir otras 2 historias, una es sobre bella bebe, que Edward se la encuentra y se hace cargo de ella, y la otra, se me ocurrió porque hoy mi vecina estaba escuchando las canciones del pato feo(atrévete a soñar)pero tengo 2 versiones la de como 10 años después o la después del final de la novela como que una tipo continuación o así, déjenme sus comentarios, si les agrada la idea; sin más que decir, las dejo con el capitulo**

**¿NUEVO AMIGO?**

POV BELLA

Llegamos al centro comercial, debo de confesar que estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pasaría con la amenaza de Liz, sin embargo confié en que no haría nada del otro mundo; empezamos a caminar por las tiendas y es entonces cuando note lo bien que la pasaban en el centro comercial Luna y Eli, era como si congeniaran en todo, en la ropa, en el color, parecía a vista de cualquiera que eran hermanas que nunca peleaban

-Isa si te sigues quedando atrás me obligaras a tomarte del brazo como a Lunis- dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-Pues a mí no me importa yo si la tomare del brazo-dijo Luna soltando un momento a Liz en lo que me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos para alcanzar a Liz que había entrado a una tienda a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando entramos notamos que estaba frente a un aparador haciendo que una señorita busca en su talla un blusón entre salmón y rosa algo corto y holgado, cuando por fin se lo dieron aventó su bolsa de mano a Luna y corrió hacia el probador

-Bienvenida a las compras con ella, es súper mega fashonista me fascina venir con ella como te dije, así que vamos a buscar cosas para nosotras ven- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia un estante lleno de ropa que seguramente Alice hubiese estado encantada de comprar (todo esto me la recordaba más de lo que quería admitir).

-Hey niñas ¿Qué tal luzco?- dijo Liz mientras nos modelaba su nuevo atuendo y antes que yo pudiera dar mi opinión luna grito desde atrás de mí:

-Hermana nadie en este mundo luciría eso mejor que tu, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Isa ¿tú qué opinas?-dijo Liz esperando con una sonrisa y viéndome a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Pienso igual que Luna te vez genial, tal vez para ir de fiesta o algo así.

-Hay nena obvio no... Bueno tu solo fuiste al final de las clases del semestre pasado se me olvidaba, la verdad es que amamos ir vestidas súper bien y que todos nos digan lo bien que nos vemos, así que lo que vamos a comprar en vacaciones es lo que usaremos el siguiente ciclo escolar.

Voltee a ver a Luna esperando que ella fuera la cuerda como siempre pero en vez de eso me encontré con la Luna loca que va de compras moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Hay no lo puedo creer -dije volteando los ojos y viendo toda la ropa que me rodeaba, -es decir que lo que elija todo este tiempo ¿es como me vestiré?, pues que mal están, yo no me visto a la moda ni llamativamente o algo que se le parezca.

-Pues la que esta mal eres tu hermana- dijo Luna –hasta yo se que Liz tiene razón, nosotras nos distinguimos de los demás por nuestra vestimenta tan cool, así que ninguna hermana nuestra desentonara ¿verdad? –sentencio Luna mientras volteaba a ver a Liz quien seguía perdida viéndose en el espejo.

-Esta bien a petición suya hermanas y por no arruinar la "reputación" de nuestra familia cambiare mi vestimenta-dije mientras Luna y Liz estallaban en carcajadas por lo que acababa de decir.

-Tu muy bien hermanita y no te preocupes que me tienes aquí para asesoría personalizada… ammm bueno no ahorita porque tengo que ir por algo que encargue, entonces iré a pagar esto para ir a donde tengo que ir y en cuando regrese te prometo que te ayudo a escoger todo lo que necesites y quieras, y no tienes que cambiar tan drásticamente, todo es gradual no te preocupes-dijo Liz mientras me abrasaba.

En lo que Liz regresaba Luna y yo hicimos algunas compras ahí y decidimos cambiar de establecimiento, entrando lo primero que note era una bonita blusa que estaba en un gancho casi suplicando que la llevara a casa

-Mira qué bonita blusa isa-dijo Luna

-Si es hermosa-conteste feliz -pruébatela Luna

-No, no me puedo probar la luna- dijo Luna en un tono juguetón.

-Jajajaja y yo pensé que la loca era mi pequeña bipolar- Dije.

-Perdón pero no es tu pequeña bipolar, es nuestra pequeña bipolar- dijo Luna con una carita algo celosa

-Si yo también las amo ehhh-dijo Liz que parecía había salido de la nada, luego se acerco a nosotras y nos abrazo y luego separándose de nosotras me volteo a ver con una sonrisa coqueta y me dijo:

-Isa, te quiero presentar a un amigo, es muy lindo, guapo y soltero

-Nada pierdes en conocerlo- dijo Luna.

Me quede en shock cuando escuche lo que me dijeron ambas, yo no sabía cómo coquetear con los chicos, además esta "casada", y si no le gustaba, y si le caía mal, si pensaba que no era lo suficiente, por lo que notaba cuando salía con ellas era como todos los chicos nos seguían como a moscas trajeran novia o no, y lo más impresionante era la cantidad de guapos mortales que ellas conocían y le hablaban y ellos las adoraban y miraban como si fueran obras de arte; porque después de todo no todos los días ves a dos jóvenes con su físico y menos (como una vez me dijo Edward) te deja de atraer y olor la voz y la forma de ser de nosotros los inmortales seas hombre o mujer.

A lo lejos oí que Luna y Liz iban conversando muy interesadas acerca de lo que habían comprado, la verdad es que no les puse atención rara vez notaba que me volteaban a ver pero sin poner atención a mi estado de perplejidad...

-Isa antes de conocerlo iremos a comer algo ¿estás de acuerdo? –dijo Liz cuando me tomo del brazo y tomo mis bolsas para cargarlas

-Por supuesto estoy de acuerdo ya me empieza a dar hambre –conteste en un tomo algo distante… como por inercia.

-Lamento no haberte consultado antes de quererte presentar a alguien pero como no sabemos nada de dónde vienes y eso… pensé que tal vez necesitabas conocer a alguien para poder distraerte aparte de con nosotras obvio… aparte normalmente cuando vamos al cine siempre Alex paga lo de Luna y Lalo lo mío aunque sé que no les importa pagar a ellos o nosotras lo tuyo… pero te repito lo hice para que conozcas mas gente… ya sabes hacer amigos –dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida por la respuesta que pudiera darle, después de todo ella sabía que no había hecho algo muy bueno.

Luego de que oí todo esto me pareció que no había sido tan mal plan de su parte, después de todo ellas no sabían de donde venia ni por lo que había pasado, así que opte por conocer a su amigo y luego ver que pasaría.

Llegamos a la mesa de restaurant que nos asignaron… era una sección privada y muy elegante….

-Espero que no te importe –me dijo Luna –pero nos gusta la privacidad por obvias razones como tú comprenderás –luego las 3 reímos discretamente.

Desde el lugar donde estábamos se podía ver perfectamente todo el restaurant como quien entraba y quien salía… supuse que ese sería el lugar del encuentro para conocer a su amigo.

Sentí un nudo horrible en el estomago y que el pulso que hace mucho no tenia se me aceleraba, aunque eso fue divertido pues tenía años que no experimentaba esa sensación, paso algún tiempo, nos fueron a tomar la orden y las tres optamos solo por tomar jugo pues no teníamos tanta hambre para ordenar aun, cuando por fin mis nervios se estaban calmando Liz se levanto de la mesa y dijo: -¡Hey por aquí!... yo ni siquiera quise voltear sentía que vomitaría o peor que quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero lo malo es que las piernas ya no me respondían…


	13. ALDO

**Hola chicos de nuevo soy Elizabeth espero que les este gustado como estoy llevando la historia de Idalia… y sin más los dejo con la historia.**

**Ola,otra vez soy yo, pero quiero decirle algo a bella o isa como sea-isa,!no lo perdones¡,que te llore,que te ruegue y pobrecito del niño nuevo ehh enserio**

**Ahora, recordemos que Edward el solo tiene una leve idea de lo que paso, mas no sabe completamente porque ciertas señoritas llamadas alice y marian no han querido decir Que paso en verdad, y la verdad, dudo que lo hagan.**

**Disculpen la interrupción y recuerden DEJEN REVIEWS**

**ALDO**

**Pov Edward**

He buscado en cada parte de este país y no sé nada de Bella… luego de la visión de Alice me quede muy preocupado, como es posible que mi esposa esté a punto de conocer a un tipo, como es posible que tenga nuevos conocidos,amigos mientras nosotros estamos preocupados por ella… pero claro que mas podía esperar si nosotros le hicimos lo mismo a ella…

Alice me dijo el otro día que había tratado de ver que había pasado pero que no había visto ya nada… no sé si esta mintiendo para no lastimarme o me esta diciendo la verdad… ¡amor de mi vida ¿Por qué me dejaste?!

Todos en la casa están divididos casi nadie habla con nadie… todos encerrados en sus mundos y cada que vengo de buscarte en un lugar diferente lo único para lo que nos reunimos y me hablan es para "¿encontraste a Bella o alguna pista?, claro, los únicos que no preguntan son ese par de traidores, que se que algo esconden, a veces pienso que perder la esperanza es lo mas sensato que podría hacer y dejarte ser feliz; pero luego recapacito y sé que tu no hiciste eso cuando yo te abandoné y eso me da fuerza para seguirte buscando…. Te deseo tanto… Bella si pudieras oír a mi mente y cuerpo gritar por ti… se que regresarías.

POV ISABELLA

Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí pero no quise voltear…

-Isa te presento a A -…. –dijo Liz dando la vuelta a la mesa para abrazar al chico que estaba detrás de mí, y a continuación Luna la imito… así que no tuve más remedio que parame pero cuando hice la silla para atrás golpee al pobre chico en la entrepierna; Liz y Luna me miraron con los ojos abiertos y luego vieron la cara de dolor del pobre… yo me sonroje y pedí disculpas (como si con eso se le quitara el dolor)

-No te preocupes te perdono solo porque eres amiga de estar hermosas diosas y porque estas muy bonita –dijo tomando asiento entre Luna y Liz.

-Disculpa pero no se tu nombre como te llamas –dijo tratando de acortar la distancia que nos separaba… note lo guapo que era (obvio no era mortal)… tenía los ojos grises… cabello algo quebrado y color negro... su piel era lisa y por lo que se notaba a kilómetros (bueno para nosotras que sabíamos lo que era) su piel era pálida.

-Me llamo Isabella mucho gusto y perdón por el golpe que te di… soy muy torpe –dije evadiendo su mirada penetrante que enseguida te pierde

-Bueno pues como ya lo dijo Liz me llamo Aldo y soy de Inglaterra –dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

-Qué pena mi querido Aldo haberte llamado cuando estás en este estado ¿cuándo te ocurrió? –dijo Liz mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello

-Apenas hace 2 días –dijo Aldo sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Como abras notado Isa Aldo es igual a nosotros tiene sus ojos de color y de palidez jejejeje –dijo Luna haciendo referencia al ser humano y vampiro.

-Si lo note... su olor es diferente… -dije poniendo atención en el nada interesante mantel.

-Lamento ser tan grosero y no quitarte la vista de encima pero estas muy hermosa… y dime Bella ¿tienes novio?-dijo algo tímido.

Cuando escuche eso estuve a punto de llorar pues nadie me llamaba así desde hacia tanto… guarde silencio un momento para reponerme de la impresión y luego levantando la vista dije: -no… -creo que todos en la mesa notaron mi actitud pues me veían algo extrañados

-Hermosa ¿todo bien? –dijo Liz inclinándose hacia mi asiento

-No podía estar mejor –dije tratando de ocultar el aun impacto que me había causado esa palabra

-Pues yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusto que en vez de Isa le digamos Bella ¿qué opinan? –continuo Luna

-Encantado de la vida… si ella me lo permite claro –continuo Aldo

Note entonces que Liz era la única que me seguía observando y luego mirando a los demás dijo algo que yo no me hubiese esperado pero por lo que le estoy agradecida

-Lo lamento –dijo Liz muy seria viendo a Luna y Aldo –pero la única bella aquí soy yo, así que no puede llevar ese diminutivo aunque sea de su nombre; luego me miro otra vez y me guiño el ojo a velocidad vampírica.

-Esta bien hermanita si eso te hace feliz no le diremos así… al fin que Isa no protesto por lo que debe estar de acuerdo –dijo Luna mirándome con una linda sonrisa.

Logre sonreír y decir: -no podía estar más de acuerdo, además a ti te va mejor –y tome un trago de agua.

-Bueno señoritas yo no sé ustedes pero quiero ir al cine entonces si están de acuerdo me encantaría invitarlas –dijo Aldo mirándonos a las 3.

-Sera un placer dijo Luna… pero te molesta si llamamos a los chicos para que nos alcancen

-De ninguna manera me molesta, al contrario extraño mucho a tu hermano y a Lalo, de hecho que te parece si en lo que llegan voy al sanitario y luego pago la cuenta.

Cuando Aldo se retiro Liz dijo:

-¡qué buena idea! –Mientras veía a Luna casi felicitándola por lo que había dicho… -Isa te parece buena idea o quieres que mejor nos disculpemos y vayamos a casa

-No, no claro que no sería genial ir al cine…. Encantada de la vida –dije

-Ok y espero que no te hayas molestado por lo de presentarte a Aldo sin preguntarte antes –dijo Liz con una sonrisa

-Para nada pues tus intenciones no fueron malas… no te preocupes hermana –le conteste temiendo que la siguiente pregunta fuera el por qué de mi reacción

-Y por ultimo Isa no me importa si no me quieres decir que te paso antes de llegar con nosotros o el por qué de tu reacción cuando Aldo te dijo… Bella pero sabes que en mi tienes una amiga… o más que eso una hermana y si un día necesitas desahogarte o simplemente me lo quieres decir yo encanta de la vida te escuchare ¿ok?... y si tu preocupación es que se lo diga a alguien no te preocupes nena que nunca haría eso… por ultimo antes de que Luna deje el cel y Aldo regrese te salvare el trasero cada que lo necesites y de quien sea ¿entiendes? Aunque creo que eso lo acabas de notar –y con eso Liz termino de decirme algo que de alguna manera ya sabía.

-Gracias Liz lo sé… pero creo que aun no estoy lista para contarte todo pero en cuanto reuna el valor lo sabrás –dije

-Bueno pues cuando lo decidas hacer yo encantada de escuchar –me dijo rápidamente pues Luna venia de nuevo a la mesa

-Dicen los chicos que les tomemos el tiempo traerán el Ferrari –dijo Luna

-Entonces debo de comprender que tienen buenos autos –dije asombrada pues nunca los había visto

-Tenemos nena –dijo Liz –eres de la familia

Otra vez el interés de integrarme en la familia, yo no entendía porque me costaba tanto, total, yo era una monteago, ¿o una cullen?

-Bueno y que mas tenemos –bueno el camaro de Liz, el Ferrari de mi hermano y un mustang de Lalo y obvio el de mis papas –dijo Luna

-¿Y tu porque no tienes? –pregunte

-Veras que no soy muy afecta a manejar como piloto de carreras, además siempre voy con Liz o Alex osea que necesidad no tengo –dijo Luna con una sonrrisota

-Aaaa ya veo –dije pues a lo lejos Aldo hablaba con el mesero para que llevara la terminal a la mesa

-Lamento la tardanza pero saben que a veces los asoleados (humanos) tardan en sus acciones –dijo Aldo de pie junto a mi silla.

Las 3 reímos con su ocurrencia

Luego de que pago nos escolto a la salida y en lo que Luna y el charlaban sobre un libro que ambos habían leído hace poco Liz me dijo

-Si en algún momento quieres que nos alejemos o al contrario que te rescate dime con la mirada sabes que soy experta… pero te advierto que si decides salir con él a solas quedaras total e irrevocablemente enamorada, es todo un caballero jamás te faltara al respeto, es muy chistoso y consentidor, además querida hermana le fascinaste… trátalo bien.

Un caballero, jamás me faltara al respeto, es un encanto de hombre...como el

-Por supuesto nunca pensaría en hacerle daño no te preocupes… pero si puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes –pregunte algo picara

-Fácil tiene años siendo mi amigo… y una vez aun siendo humanos y antes de conocer a Lalo me pretendió… pero lo nuestro no funciono, así que decidimos ser amigos… y venos aquí muchos años después siendo inseparables –dijo Liz sonriendo

-Ok –dije antes de que sonara el celular de Luna

-Holis si que bueno que llegaron pues véanos en el cine… estamos comprando los boletos…. Aja…. Aja… aja… si claro bye. –Dijo Luna volteando hacia nostras –eran los chicos están estacionando el auto en un momento suben… mientras ustedes si quieren compren las cosas.

Liz y yo nos dirigimos a la zona de los dulces para comprar palomitas, chocolates, nachos y refresco de pronto Aldo llego de mi lado y me dio dinero para pagar lo que compraríamos…

-Yo lo pensaba pagar querido –dijo Liz

-Pues yo las invite querida así que no vas a pagar nada –me guiño el ojo y se fue

-Es así siempre –dije

-¡SIEMPRE! –dijo Liz con un gesto teatral

Terminamos de comprar los dulces y nos reunimos con Luna y Aldo que ya se encontraban ocupando una mesa al centro del lugar y como ya estaba acostumbrada a todas las miradas de los presentes viendo según palabras que Luna oyó una vez "a los muñecos" pues parecíamos perfectos… en lo que hablábamos y comíamos llegaron Alex y Lalo quienes buscaron una silla la acomodaron y luego se dieron un fraternal abrazo con Aldo.


	14. peleas

**DISCLAIMER ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS,PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER**

**CHICOS CAPITULO CHIQUITO PERO PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO SOY MALA,ADELANTO FUTURO,¿CUANDO?NO SE**

**Peleas**

Pov Edward

Hoy estoy en casa, todo está semi-tranquilo, la tranquilidad regresara a esta casa, el día que bella regrese…bella, mi amada bella, ¿qué estarás haciendo mi amor?, ¿me extrañaras? Lo dudo porque si me extrañaras ya habrías regresado; en la visión de Alice, ella se ve tan feliz, tan tranquila y después con lo que termina la visión de Alice, me quita más la tranquilidad

-tus cambios de humor me desesperan-comento jasper desde lo alto de las escaleras

-te lo mereces por traidor

-no, no soy traidor, al contrario, si hablo sería un traidor-dijo sentándose en el sillón

-tu sabes donde esta mi esposa y no me quieres decir, así que si, eres un traidor-conteste

-se cosas, estás en lo cierto, pero no lo es todo-dijo rodando los ojos, esta conversación me estaba exasperando un poco

-no te entiendo, habla claro, sabes o no sabes

-¿saber exactamente qué?, la verdad sobre lo que paso o donde esta bella-dijo con una sonrisita, algo oculta de eso estoy seguro

-ambas cosas

-se unas y otras no

-habla claro sabes o no donde esta mi mujer

-heyyy, bella es o era tu esposa, pero ¿en verdad era tu mujer?-eso era cierto, yo hasta donde puedo saber o suponer, el que le fallo fui yo, pero también ella por abandonar su hogar

-deja de decir tanta tontería y dime de una buena vez, sabes o no donde esta bella, además, para ella nada era suficiente, ella fue la mentirosa, yo le di todo simplemente fue un error lo que paso, un malentendido, ahora ella está feliz y yo soy el que sufre y el que no puede con tanto dolor

-nosotros no sabemos dónde esta bella-comento emmett, quien había llegado de cazar-además dime si la tuvieras enfrente, que le dirías

-no les creo nada-respondí a la defensiva-y le suplicaría que me escuchara, le diría que todo cambio, que volveremos a ser la pareja feliz de siempre

-entonces para que nos preguntas, si de todas maneras no nos crees

-ustedes de verdad no saben dónde está?-comento Alice bajando, ahora éramos 2 contra 2

-no Alice, no sabemos dónde está, ustedes mismos escucharon que se niega a hablar-contesto emmett con una expresión de fastidio, pues siempre se les preguntaba lo mismo

-en mi visión ella esta con otras 2 chavas ¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono Alice

-no sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que paso en verdad-pregunto jasper, me inquietaba el que preguntaran tanto eso-pero creo que a Alice, le molestaría mucho que contáramos eso, ¿si no es así, porque de tu nerviosismo?-se mofo jasper

-estás loco jasper- y la voltee a ver y también note que estaba muy nerviosa,rayos todo mundo esconde algo

-si, pero a mí la locura se me cura, pero a ti la culpa no-y con eso emmett y jasper salieron hacia el bosque,

-de que hablaban Alice-pregunte

-no-contesto encogiéndose de hombros- y no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

-dime ya alice-me desesperaba que le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas

-ok,marian tiene un familiar enfermo en España y sus padres necesitan viajar a verlo por tiempo indefinido-comento alice y yo no quería pensar hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos-pero ella no se puede ir con ellos por la escuela

-al grano alice

-invite a Marian a vivir aquí mientras sus padres están de viaje

-¡qué hiciste que!-grito jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo a mis espaldas-¡te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!

-lo siento, pero ella no tiene a mas familia en forks

-y que va a pasar cuando bella vuelva-insinuó Carlisle-van a vivir ambas aquí, esta es la casa de isabella, no de marian

-¡isabella nos abandonó!, por más que me duela, aquí la traidora es isabella,yo quiero mi familia de vuelta y si para eso, tengo que buscar quien ocupe su silla, lo hare

Alice me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, primero sus pensamientos eran de fastidio hacia Marian y ahora quería que fuera de la familia ¿Qué está pasando?, porque algo tuvo que pasas para que Alice quiera a Marian en la casa, a mí no me importa porque yo pienso volver a salir a buscar a mi bella

-aquí la única traidora eres tu Alice -respondió jasper furioso-tú fuiste la que traiciono esta familia

-¡no es cierto!-grito Alice- ¡yo no soy mala, yo no hice nada!

-tu traicionaste a isabella, ella te quería y tú le diste la espalda

-¡no es cierto!-respondió alice-yo no abandone a nadie, yo no hui como una cobarde, yo no hice nada

-esto no es cosa mía -respondio jasper-esto es solo entre tú y tu conciencia, pero yo no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que Marian, emmett y yo hemos decidido volver a la universidad, nos vamos de forks, vamos a estar en la universidad de Inglaterra

-¿te vas?-pregunte sorprendido pues nunca lo creí capaz de abandonar a Alice-y porque tan lejos, no será que en Inglaterra esta bella

-no se-contesto con simpleza-si lo está por mi encantado pero la verdad es que no lo sé, no sé dónde esta

ADELANTO FUTURO

no lo podía creer la verdad, me veía rara, me sentía extraña, esta vez decidí venir sola, quería aprender a bailar antes de entras oficialmente a la escuela como una monteago, así que las chicas entendieron, que eran como mis vacaciones personales, entendieron que no era tanto el que quisiera si no que necesitaba hacer esto, lo que no les dije, era que el plan era presentarme como isabella swan, isabella, porque isa era monteago y bella era cullen, asi que preferí ser por estos dos meses, isabella swan, lo que nunca pensé fue encontrármelos aquí, eran ellos, uno con su tan conocido rubio y el otro con esos hermosos oyuelos y tamaño de oso viviente :)


	15. notita

hola

como ya les había comentado soy universitaria,la temporada en la que estoy se le llama semana de entregas,(quienes son universitarias me entenderán)lo que no pidieron en todo el bimestre lo quieren en 1 dia entonces, el poco tiempo que tengo libre, lo uso para dormir, ya tengo el capitulo, lo tengo desde hace com semanas, fue escrito por Elizabeth, sin embargo, ambas sentimos que a ese capitulo le falta algo,le falta algo de emoción, pero no se que es y Elizabeth se niega a escribir mas hasta que yo actualice y escriba el capitulo siguiente a ese,y para rematar,elizabeth inicia la escuela el martes 17 entonces ya no va a poder seguir ayudándonos casi,por lo tanto actualizaremos cada que se pueda,esta a punto de acabar semana de entregas y espero poder ver lo de el capitulo

les pido paciencia

un beso

IDALIA Y ELI

pd:dice bella que le den sugerencias sobre que hacer con su vida porque al igual que nosotras se encuentra bloqueada,jaja.


	16. Cambios

disclaimer:los personajes aqui presentados no son mios la mayoria,pero la historia si es mia

* * *

POV EDWARD

alice esta muy inquieta con la descision de jasper de irse,rosalie esta igual pero lo que no entiendo es el porque alice decidio invitar a vivir a esta casa a marian,algo esconde,de eso estoy seguro,aveces pienso que todo en nuestra vida se vino abajo desde el momento en que conocimos a marian,pero ella no tienen ninguna culpa,la culpa la tiene bella y el haberse ido de la casa,me pregunto como estara,¿me extrañara?¿seguira manteniendo nuestra dieta?

estaba sentado en la sala de la casa,en pocos dias partire de nuevo en mi viaje en busca de bella,me da tanto miedo que alguien mas la enamore,me debato en mi dolor interno cuando tocan a la puerta ¿en que momento llegaron que no lo escuche?

-edward,puedes abrir la puerta por favor,y recibir al invitado?-me pidio esme desde su cuarto

me levante y abri la puerta,era un tipo algo musculoso, a mi parecer nada guapo

-hola,buenas tardes mi nombre es aldo,me ha mandado luis alberto monteague ha entregar un paquete para carlisle cullen

buenas tardes mi nombre es edward cullen y mi padre en este momento no se encuentra pero si quiere dejarlo el paquete conmigo

-lo siento pero tengo ordenes explicitas de entregarselo personalmente a el doctor-entonces comenzo a pensar en su novia,en ese momento decidi bloquear sus pensamientos,lo que menos deseaba era pensar en el amor

a veces pienso en cual fue el error que cometi con mi amada bella,lo unico que pienso es que a lo mejor pudo estar celosa de marian,si tan solo pudieramos hablar,se que ella y yo arreglariamos nuestros problemas y todo volveria a ser Como antes,si tan solo supiera donde esta

si gusta pasar y esperarlo,no creo que tarde-era lo unico que podia ofrecerle al tipo enamorado

POV ISABELLA

Aldo me recuerda mucho a Edward, creo que es por eso que me empieza a gustar, a quien engaño, me gusta desde el primer momento en que lo vi… ahora me debato entre dejarme llevar o controlarme… nunca he podido ser el tipo de chica que Luna y Liz son… esas que le hablan a cualquier chico sin golpearlo o parecer torpe, empiezo a creer que necesitare ayuda de las chicas para sacar el lado sexy que hay dentro de mi…

Han pasado varios días desde que conocí a Aldo, nos masajeamos diario ahora me dirijo al cuarto de eli pues le quiero pedir un favor… llevo a Luna oyendo música con migo con la esperanza de que entre las dos puedan hacer algo por mi

Toc toc toc… -digo a modo de sonido de puerta pues Liz casi nunca esta cerrada

Pasen –contesta Liz algo agitada

Luna y yo nos miramos antes de pasar; cuando abrimos la puerta Liz casi nos da en el estomago a ambas con un ula ula que según me había enterado la noche anterior Lalo le había regalado.

Y bien ¿Qué necesitan? –me tomo toda la noche pero por fin logro mantenerlo todo el tiempo que yo quiera (estaba en fase de vampiro desde hace 2 días) –dijo al tiempo que paraba para poder hablar con calma.

Nada –dije –bueno si pero no sé por dónde empezar.

Qué tal si inicias por el principio –dijo Luna al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama de Liz.

Eso me parece una excelente idea –contesto Liz en lo que acomodaba su aro en una de las esquinas de su cuarto totalmente rosa.

Bueno si eso a mí también me parece una muy buena idea, excepto por la parte en que no sé como iniciar –dije evadiendo por completo la vista de ambas fija en mi.

Si esa siempre es la parte más difícil –dijo Luna, -pero no te preocupes que Liz tiene toda la noche y yo tomándome un café supongo que también aguantare.

Jajajajajajaja –rio Liz –pensé que eras de esas chicas tan simpáticas que preparan su discurso antes de tener una plática seria con alguien

Luna luego de oír eso comenzó a reír también, la verdad es que yo no comprendía el chiste y cuando ellas lo notaron pararon de reír y volvieron a fijar la vista en mí.

-Hay Isa… relájate, mira no creo que nos vallas a decir nada del otro mundo además ya sabes que somos unas tumbas tú no te preocupes –dijo Liz luego que acomodo un cojín de esos a nivel piso que se hunden cuando te sientas.

-Esta bien –dije sumamente nerviosa –bueno quería saber… si ustedes…. Bueno si querían…

-Isa por todos los cielos si siguen cantinfleando lo único que harás será ponerme de malas… entonces ¡habla de una vez! –dijo Liz al borde la histeria.

-Ok ok lo diré solo una vez –dije respondiendo algo aturdida por el tono de voz que uso

-Cálmate Liz –dijo Luna con una sonrisa algo sospechosa –seguramente nos dirá que asesino a alguien por accidente cuando estaba en su face de vampira y que no sabe qué hacer con el cuerpo ¿verdad Isa?

-Luna pero que disparates dices –contesto Liz viéndola fijamente –osea es más fácil que tu y yo hagamos eso.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero no sería divertido que nos dijera algo así –dijo Luna con una sonrisa algo picara.

-Vale eso es cierto… y entonces Isa… ya sabes que nos vas a decir y como –dijo Liz viéndome de nuevo a mí como si no hubiera otra cosa que ver en el cuarto

-Si –respondí firme, si lo iba a decir tenía que ser ahora y no cuando su paciencia se hubiese agotado –ammm bueno quería pedirles que me ayudaran a ser menos tímida, ya saben mas como ustedes… poderle hablar a cualquier chico sin tropezar o golpearlo… acercarme a iniciar una conversación –ambas me veían fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Isa querida ¿eso es lo que nos querías decir? –dijo Liz algo confundida como no comprendiendo lo que acaba de pedirles

-si –dije algo lento pues no quería confundir más la información en su cabeza o cualquier cosa que pensaran

-Y debo de comprender queridísima hermana mía que para decirnos eso tardaste mucho tiempo ¿Por qué? –dijo Liz todavía incrédula

-Precisamente por esto… miren sus caras... parece que les hubiese dicho algo peor –dije aun tomando precauciones

-Para serte franca –continúo Luna quien hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna dijo–pensé que nos dirías algo más revelador, en cuanto a mi por supuesto encantada en ayudarte –y me abrazo

Ambas miramos a Liz esperando ver su respuesta

-Pues no sé ni para que me ven si la respuesta mis queridas niñas es más que clara… no se preocupen yo te ayudo Isa con mucho gusto –y sonrió.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando oí la respuesta de mis dos nuevas compañeras de locuras; con frecuencia me preguntaba si Rosalie y Alice harían lo mismo por mí, aunque procuraba no pensar mucho en eso pues la respuesta era más que clara, de pronto una voz algo lejana interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Isa…. Isa ¿me estas poniendo atención o me vas a evadir? –Pregunto Liz tratando de encontrar mi vista que se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos que me venían a la mente –Isa enserio ¿me estas poniendo atención?, Isa...

-Si Liz te puse atención, solo que estaba pensando en ciertas cosas –dije

-Bueno entonces contéstame –dijo Liz algo impaciente

En todo este tiempo Luna nos observaba como de costumbre cuando Liz con su acostumbrada curiosidad me empezaba a interrogar, pues la mayoría del tiempo ella tenía las mismas dudas solo que no se atrevía a preguntar como mi querida reportera

-Lo lamento enserio Liz pero no te entendí… ¿me podrías repetir lo que dijiste? –dije temiendo que ya en su estado de desesperación me mandara por un tubo

-Isa estas dormida… o tal vez el cambio se avecina y por eso estas así –dijo por fin Luna

-No es nada de eso, solo que pensaba unas cosas que me gustaría ir a comprar mañana si no les molesta acompañarme… bueno tu Luna porque Liz no podrá ir

-Si no hay proble… -y antes de que Luna pudiera hablar Liz dijo –pero antes que hagan planes Isabella podrías por favor de la manera más atenta contestar mi pregunta

-Claro cuál era –pregunte casi pidiendo un escudo protector contra el inminente ataque que Liz me haría

-¡Aaaaaa!, Isa estoy al borde de arrancarte la cabeza –dijo Liz dándose la vuelta un segundo para calmarse y es que cuando se le acababa la paciencia entraba en demasiada desesperación y luego inminentemente perdía el control y entraba en la ira.

-Mira Liz si quieres en lo que te calmas yo le explico a Isa de que iba tu pregunta –dijo Luna con la debida precaución pues ella más que nadie sabía que pasaba si Liz se enojaba –bueno Isa pon atención –me dijo Luna como si a propósito me hubiese ido a otro mundo antes – Lo que Liz te pregunto fue ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de repente? –Luna me observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa de chica de comercial, como me gustaría no haber oído eso…

-Bueno sin dar rodeos o si no Liz me arranca la cabeza diré que es por mi más que nada, creo que un cambio es bueno –mire de reojo a Liz que se había ido a la ventana del final de su cuarto y miraba para afuera

-Pues si ese es el caso Isabella con gusto te ayudo –dijo Liz quien no dejaba de ver hacia el patio.

-Bueno en vista que estamos todas de acuerdo es hora de cenar… yo encargo la pizza mis papas salieron y dejaron dinero así que pizza será –dijo Luna levantándose de un salto

Cerca de donde vivimos hay un bosque… o más bien un parque ecológico donde hay diferentes animales, cuando nos encontramos en estado vampírico ahí vamos a cazar, así que esta noche el plan era ver una peli de terror en lo que Liz iba a cazar, pues mi querida amiga odia esas pelis.

Salí del cuarto de Liz atrás de Luna, cuando bajábamos nos encontramos con Lalo quien iba subiendo

-Yo que tu no subía… entro en estado de desesperación, sabes cómo se pone cuando se desespera –dijo Luna en voz súper baja

-Pfff ni me lo digas le regale el ula ula por que la primer noche que regreso a estado vampírico casi me avienta por la ventana porque estaba oyendo música y le pedí que bajara un poco el volumen –dijo Lalo viendo hacia arriba cuidando que no oyera

-Solo por eso se enojo –dije

-Si ella es demasiado temperamental… ya lo tendrías que haber notado… pero es muy linda… -dijo Luna viendo a Lalo quien seguía cuidando

-Cierto me encanta con todo y que tenga ese temperamento… pero Isa un consejo cuando este así no le hables… ahora niñas hay que ir a comer –dijo Lalo en lo que bajábamos a la sala donde Alex estaba hablando con el de la pizza.

POV BELLA:

Aun ya llevando tanto tiempo en esta casa me siento extraña a veces, creo que pase demasiado tiempo con los Cullen… creo que el cambio que se me avecina será bueno…

* * *

hola chicos que creen !regrese¡,quiero pedirles que me apoyen con mi nueva historia,se llama antes no,ahora si

se trata de crepusculo pero esta vez son humanos

no se olviden de dejar sus reviews,los quiero y nos vemos en el prox capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONALES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER

REENCONTRANDONOS

He decidido que antes de entrar a la escuela, alejarme un poco de todo, estoy confundida, no se a quién quiero, Aldo es un chico increíble conmigo pero no puedo negar que sigo pensando en Edward, las chicas varias veces me han preguntado si yo en todo este tiempo no me he enamorado y yo evado la respuesta, que les puedo decir, que no?, soy pésima para mentir, que si?, y luego, les voy a decir que si pero que él me dejo por otra humana, sería volver a crecer ese dolor que siento en mi pecho y no, prefiero callar y que piensen lo que quieran.

He decidido inscribirme en un colegio de baile en Inglaterra, y me presentare como Isabella swan, no quiero ser bella cullen pero tampoco quiero ser isa monteago así que prefiero no ser nadie, solo isabella swan aunque de esa forma me arriesgue a que el me encuentre ¿Qué tontería no?¿pensar que él me pueda buscar?, creo que a pesar de todo no he podido superarlo, ya seis meses sin saber el uno del otro, como extraño a todos los cullen pero me lastimaron y si me los volviera a encontrar les daré la espalda porque me lastimaron demasiado, en Elizabeth he encontrado una amistad como la que tenía con Alice, mi loquita Elizabeth, en luna he encontrado la seriedad y la tranquilidad de rosalie

Cuando llegue a ese colegio, después de checar mi inscripción me asignaron un cuarto, lo que no esperaba fue lo que sucedió después, me instale y decidí dar una vuelta por el campus, iba caminando por los jardines cuando sentí que alguien choco conmigo…

-discul…-las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca y se quedó más frio de lo que yo recordaba que era-¿bella?-pregunto jasper

-jasper?-estaba segura de que era el pero aun así tuve que confirmar mis sospechas-eres tu jass?

-jasper que pasa-se acercó emmett y cuando me vio, me tomo en brazos y medio de vueltas como en los viejos tiempos-hermanita! Quien es la niña más hermosa de todas, mi belly-buu, cuanto te extrañe hermosa, sin ti la mansión no es igual, todo mundo peleando o hermosa cuanto te extrañe-gritaba y balbuceaba emmett y yo al estar en estado vampiro (por suerte) logre entender todo lo que me dijo

-emmett-grito un muy serio jasper-baja a isabella

-pero que te pasa-pregunto bajándome emmett-si te das cuenta que es bells

-si ya lo vi-y de pronto se le ilumino en rostro con una hermosa sonrisa-pero yo también quiero abrazarla

-me asustaste jass-susurre en sus brazos

-pensaste que ya no te quería-se mofo-que tontería más grande

-pensé que los habían convencido de…

-nadie nos hará dejar de quererte pequeña, somos tus hermanos mayores, dejar de quererte sería la más grande tontería que podríamos cometer

-los adoro

-y tú?-pregunta de pronto emmett-nos has cambiado?

Me quedo callada, ¿Qué les digo?

-se sincera hermanita-insiste ¿Qué me saben?-dinos, tú nos has cambiado

-siendo sincera-comienzo-aunque conviva con otras personas y les diga hermanos, a ustedes jamás los voy a cambiar, simplemente ahora son más personas en mi pequeño corazón, eso es todo

En ese momento me abrazan ambos

-hagamos una promesa, de lo que aquí suceda durante estos dos meses, nadie lo sabrá con los que vives tu bella, ni con los que vivimos nosotros-promete-¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-decimos los 3 al mismo tiempo, serán los dos meses más mágicos de mi vida

-nosotros no te preguntaremos sobre tu vid….-comenzo jasper pero fue interrumpido por emmett

-heyyy yo quería saber-pataleo y yo reí

-vida y tú no nos preguntaras sobre nada de la mansión, han pasado muchas cosas pero es mejor así-termino jasper ignorando a emmett por completo y yo asentí, era lo mejor para mi pequeño corazón

Estaba segura de que sería un poco difícil no preguntar sobre la familia cullen y todo lo que a ellos les rodea pero era lo mejor así, me lastimaría más el saber que Edward y esa niña ya están juntos

Así pasan dos meses increíbles, ellos son extremadamente cariñosos conmigo pero aunque prometieron no preguntarme nada sobre mi vida, no lo pueden evitar al ver la sonrisa que aldo saca en mi cada vez que me llama o me manda mensajes, y al final me entero que ellos se han separado de alice y rosalie respectivamente porque Alice decidió llevar a vivir a esa niña a la casa, dice que siente como Alice esconde algo y yo me niego a creerlo y le digo que simplemente paso lo que tuvo que pasar, Alice como siempre callo en las redes de esa niñita mimada, pero él dice que Alice estaba decidida a buscarme y de un momento a otro cambio de planes, yo no lo creo, que puede hacer esa niñita contra un clan de vampiros…aparte de manipularlos.

Tampoco he perdido comunicación con mis niñas,Elizabeth y luna son mis mejores amigas y luna me ha estado contando de algunas travesuras de Elizabeth que no tienen muy feliz a Luis Alberto pero ya se les pasara

Continuara….


End file.
